Complicated
by scarlettstones
Summary: Bella isn't as normal as she seems. She's not human — or part human, at least. What is she, then? She's complicated. A third Mai, a third Greek demigod and a third vampire. Who said everything was easy? It's Twilight meets The Nine Lives Of Chloe King meets Percy Jackson & The Olympians. Set during Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: HELLO! Really, hello! It's gonna take a twist on the original so it's gonna be so awesome (to me, I think)!

BPOV

"I did your room a little," Charlie told me while we were driving back to his place. "... I just hope you'll be comfortable there."

"Sure, Dad," I told him, barely listening to what he was saying. I was going to start a new life in Forks, Washington. It was a little town near Seattle, just miles away from tall buildings and noisy cars. I'm complicated — a third vampire, a third Mai, & a third demigod. Who could blame me for the complicated part? My birth father was a vampire and my mother was Mai. My grandmother was Mai too, but my grandfather's a Greek god. Okay, so I'm pretty much two-third demigod since Mai people are offsprings of the most powerful all Egyptian goddesses, Bastet. Bastet's the cat goddess, so yeah, we have cat-like powers.

Protecting the human race was the Mai's top priority ever since the Second Dynasty of Ancient Egypt. Mai were suppose to protect and defend the Pharaoh, but because of a little complications, they were hunted down to near extinction. It made them go into hiding. The story of my grandmother & my grandfather was like any other demigod's parent's story — a little romance emerges between the two and... my mom was born. The only thing that happened was that my grandfather didn't know my grandmother wasn't human. So my mother was special. She attended the same camp I was in — Camp Half-Blood.

Camp Half-Blood is a camp for Greek demigods. Basically, Greek demigods have dyslexia & ADHD. We can't concentrate on one thing for too long, so if I'm in school and there's a conversation going on between a Satyr (half goat, half man) and a Centaur (half horse, half man) outside, I'll probably listen to them than the teacher. My energy levels are high, which means I have superior fighting skills and reflexes. Dyslexia happens because all demigods' minds are suppose to understand Ancient Greek, so modern languages are hard to understand.

My vampire side is where my strength and my features come from. Having pale skin helps me blend in with vampires, but I don't shine under the sun — my skin glows under it like alabaster. I don't know if I can drink blood, and I don't plan to. Ever. Because of my demigod & Mai blood, I grow normally, but I stop aging when I'm seventeen because of my vampire side. And I am seventeen now, which leaves me eternity to face the world.

My real parents were never Charlie & Renee. I never knew my parents, but my closest family member was Zeus, the Greek God of The Skies, and my grandfather. I look up to him like my father and he found me when he couldn't find my mother or my father. I always think of them as dead since they've never been in my life.

"So Bella, make yourself comfortable. Jacob & Billy are coming over later," Charlie said, putting down my bags in my old room.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Jacob's your childhood friend. Billy's his father."

"Oh," I just replied.

I was unpacking my stuff when I heard voices outside the house. I looked out of the window and saw Charlie talking to two men. I went out and Charlie smiled. "Bella, this is Jacob & Billy."

"Hey," I waved to them, sensing that they weren't fully human. My vampire instincts wanted to attack them, but I controlled myself since they may not mean any harm.

"Your father couldn't stop talking about you. Welcome back," Billy said, shaking hands with me.

"Dad." I groaned. "Really?"

"Sorry, Bells." Charlie apologized.

Charlie & Billy quickly fell into a conversation and I was stuck with Jacob. "Hey Bella, nice to see you again." He started.

I smiled. "Yeah," I replied.

"We used to make mudpies together," he told me and I laughed.

"My mind doesn't go that far."

"We got you a homecoming present," he said, tapping the rusty red Chevy truck.

"This?" I gasped.

He chuckled sheepishly. "Yeah. I hope you like it."

I hugged him and he almost fell backwards. I pulled away and stole a glance at the truck again. "This is beautiful."

"You're very strong." He commented and I blushed, cursing my vampire genes. We all went in the house, taking a short dinner and when Billy & Jacob left, I was in bed. A screen full of rainbow colors formed in front of my face and a familiar face popped out.

"Bella! How are you? I heard that you moved to another town!" Percy Jackson, my uncle and son of Poseidon, greeted.

"Oh hey Percy. I was about to go to sleep when you called. I'm in Forks, Washington. It's so green here!" I exclaimed. Percy was the same age as me although he's my uncle.

"Really? I heard that that place has a lot of creatures there! Be careful! Call me if you get hurt or something. Everyone misses you here!"

"So how's Annabeth?" I asked.

"I heard someone say my name!" Annabeth shouted from afar. She appeared on the screen and her eyes lit up. "Bella!"

"Hey Annabeth! So how is it? How does it feel like to date my uncle?" I teased. Annabeth is the daughter of Athena and the person who has been in Camp Half-Blood the longest.

"Hey, I'm not old, okay?!" Percy moaned. "Annabeth, we're talking here. Get out!"

She smacked his head and muttered, "Freaking Seaweed Brain."

"Guys, I gotta go now. Really. I need to sleep! You all can call me tomorrow, okay? Bye," I ended the call and hid under the covers of the bed, falling into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hellooooooo.

BPOV

The first day of school was daunting, with everyone's eyes on me. It was like as if mind-reading wasn't enough. I walked fast to the office, and I was greeted by a lady by the name of Mrs. Cope.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan. My schedule, please?" I asked.

"Sure!" She exclaimed, perhaps a little too excited. She handed me my schedule and I walked out of the office, hiding my face with my long hair.

"Hi! Isabella, right?" A cheery voice approached me and I stared at him. _ She's cute. Maybe I should introduce myself..._, I heard his thoughts and pushed it away from my mind. That was the last thing I needed to hear. "I'm Eric." He greeted.

I pretended to smile at him. "Uh... hi Eric. Just call me Bella. I gotta... I gotta go now. I'll see you soon," I said, then paced faster down the hall.

"Bella, wait!" He shouted. _ Oh Gods, please don't let him chase after me_, I thought with my eyes tightly closed.

"Yo Eric, who you looking for? New girl?" I heard another guy's voice distract him and I ran the fastest an average human could run to my class.

So far, I met a girl named Angela who was shy, but friendly. She accompanied me to recess and we sat down with Jessica & Mike whom I've met in gym class. Eric sat beside me with another guy, Tyler. I tried not to let everyone except Angela's get to me. Her mind was friendly like the words she spoke.

She froze suddenly when she looked behind. I sensed another creature but I kept quiet. I was thinking of ways to attack without looking at the monster. _ The Cullens are here_, Angela thought. I decided to look behind and stared.

They had golden eyes and they were impossibly beautiful. They took their seats as they stared back at me. They whispered to each other, and that made me curious.

My ears picked up their conversation and I concentrated on them. I kept my eyes on the table as I absent-mindedly ate a hotdog.

"I can't read her mind," the bronze-haired guy said, his eyes narrowing on the back of my head.

"I can't see!" A pixie-sized girl cringed as she held her head. "I can't see her future! She's blocking me!"

"Finally! Someone that Alice & Edward can't read or see! Awesome. What's her name?" A big muscular guy asked.

"According to everyone's minds, she's Isabella. The chief's daughter. Prefers to be called 'Bella'." Edward replied.

"Do you think she'll have a gift if she turns? The Volturi would want her. She's blocking us out. She's a shield, I presume," the blonde-haired boy said, thinking out loud.

"Can we stop talking about her? She's just human," a blonde beauty grumbled, her arms folded. She was around Muscular Guy's arms.

"Human?" I muttered. "That's a crazy-ass shit assumption."

They stared at me after I finished my sentence and I groaned. "My mouth just can't shut, can it?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello peeps! Basically I've got nothing to say, so let's just go straight to this chappie. Enjoy.

"You can hear us," Edward said, making me cringe._Oh hell! Hades, kill me now!_ I thought. Lightning flashed across the grey skies and thunder boomed. _ On second thoughts, that's sarcasm!_ I added, since Zeus was obviously angry at my request.

I needed a distraction. Finishing my hotdog, I stood up and threw away my leftovers. I took my bag and ran at my fastest speed, even though there were a small amount of humans hanging around.

I stopped when I was at the bathroom. My life had to just get weirder with vampires attending school. Not a good idea. I washed my face and wore on my hoodie, pulling up the hood. The bell rang and I walked to class that was just across.

"Good morning," the teacher at the desk greeted. "You must be Isabella, am I correct?"

I smiled politely. "I prefer to be called Bella."

He signed the paper I gave him and I took the seat in front of him, but he stopped me.

"Why?" I frowned. "Is this seat taken?"

He nodded. "The seat beside the one next to the window isn't."

I sat there and groups of students started pouring into the classroom and they stared at me.

Their thoughts scattered in my mind and I cringed. They just couldn't shut their minds up rather than their mouths, huh?

A familiar bronze-haired guy came through the door and I absent-mindedly stopped breathing. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit... he's in this class too?!_ I was in a mess when I glanced at him. The whole class's seats has been filled... except for the one beside me. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down, then he took the seat next to mine.

"Let's start class with..." I heard the teacher, whose name was Mr. Banner, said. His words faded away from my mind as I realized Edward had a fixed stare on my face.

"What are you?" He asked.

"I shouldn't answer that here or anywhere. Certainly not replying," I told him without eye contact, just arranging my papers in separate files.

"Do you know what I am?"

I wanted to laugh so hard. I thought it was some joke he was trying to play on me. I bit my lips, trying not to laugh which made my cheeks hurt. "Really?" I managed to say without laughing.

He had no comment on that, obviously. "Why did you come to Forks?"

"Now that's my business. Mind your own. If you can't, cry me a river, build me a bridge and get over it." I hissed.

It was his turn to laugh. "Never took you for the feisty one."

"You gotta start taking me as a feisty one. When there's a problem, I prefer to resolve it _ physically_." I replied. "If you ever get in my way, I'm definitely killing you."

"I thought you said you knew what I am. I am _ immortal_. Don't forget that."

I smirked. "That doesn't mean I can't rip you into parts and burn you."

He faced the board as he laughed again. "You're smart."

"Thank you for your compliment. Plus, it's basic knowledge. Pretty much a no-brainer," I shrugged it off. "Please, stop asking questions, okay?"

"What exactly do you have to hide?" He challenged.

I shot him a glare. "Everything. who I am, why I am, why did I come here — everything. You wouldn't want to mess with me. I am stronger. And more powerful than you — keep that in mind."

"Is that why I can't read your mind? Because something's protecting you?"

"I said, don't ask me anymore questions!" I wanted to scream at him. "Which part of my English don't you understand?! Leave me alone!"

He sighed, running his hand through his copper-colored hair. "Sorry Bella."

I froze. "How did you know my short name?"

"I read some minds. Including Angela Weber's. She has a pure mind, doesn't she?" He commented.

"That's why I keep listening to her thoughts. Let's just say that for the rest of the humans... I just want to punch them sometimes." I replied. "Mind reading's just so frustrating. You just wanna push out the bad thoughts and listen to the good ones, you know."

He seemed... interested. Maybe he've never met someone who can read minds. He was obviously intrigued — and I was intrigued about him too. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hellooooooooo mah beybahs. LOL just kidding. For one fellow reviewer, it's a Belward (or Bedward. Or Bellaward. Oh whatever. I like Belward better.) story, but I'd like my readers to continue reading! You don't know how much it means to me. :) Oh well, who wanna read this?

"You read minds too?" He asked.

"One of the things I was born with even though everyone at Camp can." I shrugged it off.

"Camp?" He frowned.

"Oh crap, am I revealing too much information already on the first day of school to a _vampire_?" I groaned, hiding my face with my face. The bell rang and I started packing. "Look, don't you dare tell anyone about our chat. Pretend it never happened. If you tell, I'll hunt you down to the ends of Earth and kill you," I threatened.

"Let's test that, then." He muttered. "Who should I tell first? Alice, Jasper, or Rosalie? Maybe Emmett too."

"You wanna try me?" I snapped. "Try me, then. I swear I'll rip you. With no mercy. At. All."

"Calm down, Bella." He told me, chuckling with his crooked smile on. "I was kidding with you."

"Do you think it's funny to me?" I asked. "No, right?"

He shook his head. "You're too tense. You're definitely not easy to read too."

"Hell, yes!" I glared at him. "And you're definitely not helping me! Do I look like I even need you?!"

I felt a pang of hurt, hearing it from my mouth. It was weird feeling, with my stomach suddenly full of butterflies. I realized his eyes softened and I felt guilty for it. I looked down as I stood up, walking fast and farther away from Edward.

Time suddenly went away fast for me and soon school was over. All I could think of was how I snapped at Edward all the time. Was he correct? Was I always tense? Maybe — okay. Fine. Yeah, I admit to being a little grouchy around him. It must've been my instincts to protect myself.

But the weirdest thing was feeling guilty for _snapping at a vampire. _Maybe it was because I didn't have manners or that I was going crazy. It was obvious that I was going crazy. I've never felt guilty for snapping at monsters. But was he a monster? He _was _friendly after all. He was like a human soul stuck in a monster's body, reminding me of _Beauty & The Beast_. He didn't look entirely heartless.

Yeah. I could definitely confirm that I was going crazy. How many times have I said I'm going crazy?

Every thought just had to go back to him. Why? What made him so special to me? Was I attracted to him? I don't know about that, but I want to know. My heart started accelerating like someone drove a _Bugatti _through my heart when I thought about it. When I tried thinking of other things, it was impossible to. I thought about what I would make for dinner... dinner... Dinner with Edward... A date with Edward... Yeah. I'm crazy.

I decided to pack up a few clothes, ready to escape to Camp Half-Blood for a while. I thought getting away from him for a while would give me a break. Maybe the feelings wouldn't be so messed up if I got away from him. I wrote Charlie a note saying that I'll be coming back home soon and left it on the table. I called for my pegasus — Skye — and she arrived in five minutes. I gave her a treat before boarding and she galloped, then her wings flew us up into the skies.

When we landed, I realized that we interrupted a pegasus flying class. I smiled when I saw the newbies trying to get their pegasi to stand still. I still remembered the first time I met Skye. She was a gift from Zeus on my first year of camp. She was quite small when I first got her, and we grew up together. She's a really active pegasus. She just can't stop moving around.

"Bella!" Percy exclaimed, riding on his pegasus Blackjack as they ran to us. Annabeth was walking behind them slowly and she beamed excitedly.

"You're teaching the class?" I asked.

"I just... started." He shrugged. "Never thought you'd visit us. I thought you'll come back during April for a visit! Missed us so fast?" He teased.

Annabeth glared at him. "Okay, Seaweed Brain! Don't disturb the powerful granddaughter of Zeus! She'll zap you with lightning soon!"

"But you won't, right?" Percy asked me.

I shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not. Annabeth, do you want me to?"

"Go ahead. I bet it'll be worth it," she nodded with a cheeky smile.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed. "Your girlfriend said I can zap you with lightning! You ready, Perce?"

His face showed panic and I wanted to laugh. He shook his head swiftly. "No!" He looked at his girlfriend. "How could you do this to me?"

"It's called a joke, Seaweed Brain. Never heard of a joke before?" Annabeth laughed.

"Curse you," Percy muttered, walking away from us.

"Curse you too!" I shouted jokingly.

"Freaking strange niece," he said.

"Hey!" I started. "I can hear you!"

"Whatever!" He replied.

"That was a strange reunion." Annabeth frowned. I have got to admit — she was right.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: #YEAHBITCHESIAMUPDATINGSOMEMORELOLOMG that's my hashtagging obsession. I hashtag too much. Maybe it's because I've been on Twitter and Instagram for too long... So... I've been on the Harvard FML website, and this was my favorite FML post (I should do this for every post!): **Just read a book that explained why I've stayed for years in a relationship with someone who is only intermittently affectionate and generally cold and distant. It was a book on animal training via operant conditioning. FML**

"What made you visit us?"

"Nothing, really," I shook my head quickly and lied.

She sighed, knowing that I didn't want to tell and didn't push me any further. "Oh well. So, are you joining us?"

I shook my head again. "Too tired."

"Okay. See you soon," she walked away in the same direction Percy went away, disappearing from my sight. I dropped Skye off at the stables and walked back to my cabin, where I was expecting Jason Grace to be there, but he wasn't. Jason Grace is my uncle but like Percy, he's the same age as me.

I dropped my bags beside my bed and leaped into my bed. I really was tired, after all. But there was obviously one thing I can never get tired of — thinking about Edward. Really, it was also obvious that Lady Aphrodite would pay me a visit.

"Hello Bella." A silky voice that could attract everyone said. Speak of the devil.

"Good evening, Lady Aphrodite. Why are you here?"

She huffed, rolling her eyes. "Let's not start with the formal crap stuff. I heard the news!" She exclaimed. "You're —"

"Okay, Aphrodite! Seriously, I don't wanna talk about it!"

"Oh fine," she huffed again. "Whatever. Well, there's obviously a guy in your life, right?"

"Uh...," I responded, unable to speak.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed. "I'm going to treat you to shopping tomorrow! I've asked Zeus and he said I can bring you along!"

"Shopping?" I sucked in air fast and I swear I choked on it. "Whoa, this isn't a time to celebrate. Falling in love with a vampire doesn't call for shots, okay? No thanks. I've got better things to do than shop."

"Oh, come now, let's just get some time for both of us to bond, please?"

She was impossible to resist. She could put supermodels to shame if they were compared to her. With her luscious blond hair, sapphire eyes, beautiful but slightly pale skin and naturally dramatic red bee-stung lips, everyone would be gawking at her.

I sighed, admitting defeat. "Fine. But if he kills me, I'll see you in the Underworld."

"When he kills you, wouldn't it be your second life? Stop thinking about the Underworld so fast. You'll have eight lives left if you die," she told me. "And if he tries to kill you, you'll kill him first."

I smiled. "You're right."

She flashed her immaculate white teeth as she hugged me. "That's my girl! But I'm not trying to promote violence or anything. If you _do _kill him, you're gonna regret it."

I snorted. "Regret? I've got nothing to regret if I've killed a predator! Someone who kills humans for a living doesn't deserve to receive regret from me!"

"He doesn't kill humans, Bella. Try finding more about him. You'll see that he's different from others you've heard about," Aphrodite advised.

I was confused. If he doesn't kill humans, how the hell doesn't he get thirsty in a human-infested building? He obviously gets tempted to kill them, right? I would if I were him.

When I brought that up in my mind, my throat suddenly felt like it was on fire. No, I wasn't thirsty or hungry. My teeth ached to sink into something, too. My hand flew up to my throat and I coughed, trying to relief it.

"Bella?" Aphrodite started uneasily. "Are you okay?"

"I... I—" I couldn't complete my sentence. I needed something to wash off the pain off. "I need to drink."

"Water?" She asked, but I shook my head in reply. Her eyes widened as if she expected this to happen. "Are you sure? Fruit juice? Soda? Milk?" I shook my head, and she frowned. "No no no, this _cannot_ be happening..."

I frowned, rubbing my throat. "What's happening?"

She pulled me off the bed. "We have to get your grandfather. Now." She replied, her beautiful soft voice straining.

"Why?" I asked when she pulled me out of the cabin. She never replied, so I stopped her from pulling me. Her head snapped up. "Why do we need Grandfather?" I hissed through my teeth, the burn getting worse.

"Please Bella. Follow me. I promise to tell you when we see Zeus," she begged.

I nodded, desperate to know about what was happening as soon as possible. "Let's go."

We got transported to a grand office with gold papers stacked on a marble desk. The plaque on the desk had Zeus's name written in Greek and comfy armchairs were in front of it. The door clicked and we looked behind, finding Zeus with another short stack of the same gold colored papers in his hands. It was obvious he had some business to settle.

He looked at us and worry flashed in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"It's Bella. You're right. It's happening. Now." Aphrodite told him, still talking in a strained tone. She was like a worried mother — lines crossed along her forehead, making her look older than just now.

"Grandfather?" I managed to squeak. "Aphrodite? Please, tell me!"

He dropped the papers on his desk and went to a small fridge (and I had to admit — Greek Gods really _are _modern nowadays. It's weird how I still managed to think about this during this situation). He opened the door and a sweet-smelling appealed to me. I wanted to darted to it, but Aphrodite's hand restrained me from following my instincts.

He walked to me and in his hand was a plastic cup with a colored straw, a cover hiding what was so appealing to me. "Can you try this for us, Bella?" He asked. I snatched it from his hand and sucked the liquid from the straw and the burn in my throat started to wear off. I heaved a sigh mentally as it tasted like heaven on my tongue. Even when I felt like it was going to finish, it just kept coming like it would never finish.

"The cups refills by itself, so feel free to drink it anytime. You still have to eat human food too, since you need your nutrients." Zeus told me.

"I'm still waiting for an answer — what's happening?"

Aphrodite's eyes softened. "You remember that your father is a vampire, yes?"

I nodded slowly, wondering where this was going.

"You do need to eat the same food vampires eat — in other words, drink."

I dropped my cup accidentally but nothing flowed out. "The... It's... blood?"

"Yes," Zeus replied. "But you need a balanced diet. The blood is helping, yes?"

"Yeah," I said, clearing my throat. I didn't like my raspy tone.

"Zeus, look," Aphrodite spoke up, staring into my eyes. "There's flecks red in her eyes." She said, smiling. "Red looks nice with blue."

"Red?" I frowned. "Why's there red?"

"Red means you drink human blood. Some vampires drink animal blood, which makes their eyes gold." Grandfather explained.

"You've got your answer now, Bella..." Aphrodite smiled sneakily, and I knew what she meant. She was back to her old self. She took out a mirror from her pocket, and nudged my arm. "Look at yourself."

She held up the mirror and I stared at it. The girl in the mirror looked like me, but there was something _different._ I could see the most difference in the eyes. Red was on the outside in the iris while the red was on the inside, and in the middle the color mixed, giving it a violet tone. I touched the skin under my eyes as my mouth absent-mindedly gaped.

"Grandfather, thank you." I pulled away from the mirror and smiled at him.

"Hey, then what about me?" I heard Aphrodite say, and her eye-catching smile made its appearance.

"Thank you too, Lady Aphrodite." I hugged her. "You really remind me of what a mother should be."

She gasped. "Oh honey, I'm honored! I'd love to be your foster mother! You can call me Mom now," she said.

"Alright, _Mom._" I giggled. "Well, since everything's sorted out, let's get back to the cabin. Thanks once again, Grandfather."

Aphrodite & I went back to my cabin, and my eyes felt droopy. "You need to sleep, Bella. Really."

I huffed. "Fine." I walked to my bed and my legs and arms were in random positions when I fell to my bed. "See you soon." I said, yawning.

My eyes closed after I heard her say, "Goodnight, Bella."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello! And since I've got nothing to say, let's go to my Harvard Favorite FML quotes before going to the story!

**My Favorite Harvard FML Quote: Was I really the only virgin girl to run in Primal Scream? FML**

I woke up to a jolt, not remembering what I was dreaming about. I felt sweaty and my heart was pounding fast. I heard the door unlock and Percy's voice echoed through the cabin.

"Bella! Yo, you there?" He shouted , then I heard a thump and he winced. "What was that for?"

"Bella might be sleeping, dumbass!" Annabeth hissed.

"It's okay, guys. I woke up a few seconds before you came," I shouted. They walked into the room and they stared at me.

"You look like sh—" Percy was interrupted by a glare from his girlfriend. "Uh... you look horrible, Bella. What happened?"

"A terrible dream, I think. I don't remember. I should wash up, I guess." I jumped out of the bed. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We just wanted to check up on you," Annabeth spoke up, then paused as she stared at me. "What happened to your face? You sorta... changed."

"Good change or bad change?"

"Good, I think. You look... beautiful?" She frowned.

I stood in front of the mirror and I immediately noticed the change. Ever since I drank the blood, more changes started to occur to me. My hair color was a lot lighter and visible, my skin was paler and my face and body was just more... enhanced.

"I'm... I'm gonna shower," I pushed past them and head straight to the shower.

I stripped and turned the shower on, calming myself down as this was a long time since I've been alone by myself. I took the time to think about everything. Vampires tend to have enhanced beauty when they turned — I learned about it in Greek Mythology. I guess it wasn't really a part of Greek history, but the rulers of the vampire world — The Volturi — actually came from Greece, which makes vampires part of Greek mythology.

My vampire senses were messing with my diet a few hours ago, and now it was messing with my body. Did my biological mother even know that the man she had a child with was a vampire — a predator? Maybe she knew. Zeus never said anything about the both of them — it has always been Aphrodite who told me stories about my mother, sometimes my father too. She's been watching over them but she never knew their exact location.

Zeus's face would be unreadable if she mentions them. Maybe he wasn't comfortable with my mother being with a vampire.

"Your mother was one of those people who were rare to meet — not because she was an offspring of two gods from different cultures, but because she had one of the kindest hearts. She never took her abilities for granted. I know that it's hard to believe that, but when she fell in love with your father, she knew that it wasn't something she could not turn away so easily from," Aphrodite explained. "They had each other who'd need anything else when they've got each other to love?

"So after months of knowing each other, they eloped. Zeus was never angry with your mother's decisions — he knew that she knew what was best for her, and your father was the best thing she could ever have. They were inseparable. Everyone thought that it was in her genes to pick the most complicated of decisions since her blood was complicated, too.

"They were out of every god's radar for three years. They finally showed up with you in hand. Zeus was happy to see them again and ready to accept you. You are the most powerful demigod the gods have ever seen. You are special, we all knew. But the sad thing was that when you three came, your mother & father had to leave you in Zeus's care.

"Apparently, the Volturi found out about their relationship, and luckily they never knew about you. Your parents decided that you shouldn't be involved, so they entrusted your care into Zeus's hands. He thought that concealing you into the normal human world would be the best choice, so you were given to Charlie & Renee. I'm sure that you remember Zeus watching over you from a few meters away ever since you were very young. He had spent days locked up in his office just finding out more about your vampire & Mai background," she told me. "He would sometimes not even attend our annual parties because he needed to watch over you."

Now that I thought of it again, I understood everything better. The story refreshed my mind a bit since I heard it when I was thirteen. I knew better about the Volturi & my parents. Though there was one thing nobody wanted to tell me — the names of my parents. Why didn't anyone tell me? Everyone was hiding it from me. Aphrodite would change the subject if I asked her. Grandfather would ignore the question. Hera — Zeus's wife — would look guiltily at me and keep quiet. Athena would just tap my shoulder like she was giving me sympathy before she leaves to escape. Poseidon would sigh and shake his head. It was like they knew everything. It was like my parents were close to them.

It wasn't like they broke a rule... or did they? I didn't know. Everything was going haywire. I was having a "mommy-daddy crisis", like what humans would say. Yes, unfortunately. I was facing parental issues, and everyone knew. I was going to explode soon if they never told me their names.

I then thought about my future. Was I ever going to meet them soon? Maybe — they still had the right to see me after all. I never thought if I would ever have a family life in the future — the issue of a possibility of not having kids had never been brought up. My mother could conceive me, so maybe I could still have kids. But maybe if my vampire genes started messing more of me, I couldn't have children. Female vampires could never conceive their own biological children since they were frozen. The possibilities were endless. I was the first of my own kind — a force not to be reckoned with. Maybe my mother hadn't always picked what has been the best all her life. My father & mother might be separated by now. They might have been dead, killed by the Volturi. Or they might have been in hiding, forgetting all about me.

I got out of the shower as I realized I've wasted an hour on bathing. I got changed and sat at the table with Jason, but we barely talked. I just waved and smiled, since we barely knew each other. After dinner, I sat down with Percy, and the table was finally full when Annabeth came over. When everyone started changing their seats, murmurs between the demigods became louder to my ears.

"Bella, why do you look... strange?" Annabeth asked.

"How do I look strange?" I asked, pretending to not know exactly what she was talking about.

"You know exactly what we're talking 'bout," Percy said, grabbing his drink. "What's happening, Bella? You've been acting strange since just now."

"I can't tell," I sighed.

"Why?"

"Because I can't. I'm getting more dangerous. I can't put you all in danger," I told them.

"Then tell us if you don't want us in danger. Anyways, we're always in danger. Death's been in front of us since forever." Annabeth said.

"I told my dad not to hurt you guys,"I heard Nico's voice and our heads snapped up. He sat down beside me. "He's not always _that _mean, you know. He's got a real soft heart."

"Wow," I rolled my eyes. "Hades, the god of the underworld, a softie at heart. Awesome. I can totally see that on his profile page if he had Facebook."

"I'm serious." Nico replied. "Maybe he's a softie at heart for me, but he can be a softie to others who really know who he is." He took Percy's drink and drank it. "So, what were you guys talking about?"

"Bella isn't telling us something," Percy said, taking his drink back from Nico's hands.

Nico looked at me. "Hell, what happened to you? Did you go for surgery or something?"

"Watch it," I scowled.

He looked down. "Sorry Bells. C'mon, tell us! We won't tell anyone!"

I took a deep breath. "Well, you know how I'm part vampire, right?"

"Where are you going with this? Are you turning into a vampire or something?" Annabeth asked.

"I think it's something like that." I sighed. "Earlier today, Aphrodite visited me."

"Why?" Percy frowned, Nico was about to laugh, and Annabeth gasped.

"We... we talked. About someone." I paused, careful not to think about Edward. "Then my throat started to feel like it was on... fire. I wasn't thirsty for water. I was thirsty for something. Aphrodite brought me to Zeus, who gave me a cup full of liquid. They never explained what happened, so I made them tell me. They said my vampire genes were acting up. The liquid was blood. Vampires usually have enhanced beauty, right? So that's how I kind of... changed. It just started to get weird."

"So your vampire side kind of... enhanced your face?" Annabeth asked, her eyes examining my face.

"Is it going to affect anything else?" Percy asked, worrying. "That's it, right?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I'm the first of my kind. Zeus studied me, and he assumed that this was going to happen anytime soon. I can't always drink blood. I need a balanced diet. I'll stay like this forever, but I can't get so easily hurt like how demigods or humans do — I won't have scratches or scars anymore. It would be hard killing me, but if people do, I'll have my extra unused lives left."

Nico spoke up, his eyes showing interest. "It's amazing how you can escape death nine times. If you're on your last life and about to die... oh crap, I got to tell my dad to not accept you to the Underworld when you die, so that when you're at your last life, you're immortal, but the rest of you won't be affected! Oh!" He ran out of the room and we stared at where we last saw him.

"It's lucky he's the son of Hades. I can't believe he's my uncle! He has such a bright and wise mind for a seventeen-year-old..." I commented.

"So sorry to correct you but he's wise because he's over seventy years old — born in 1924, to be exact. Think twice before calling him a seventeen-year-old," Percy joked. "So Bella, who _exactly _did you talk about with Aphrodite?"

"Crap." I groaned. "You remembered that, huh?"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: HELLOS!

So, I've made a blog for any notes or fan-fiction recommendations of mine. I've made it so that I could keep you all in touch for three of my uncompleted stories (_My Child's_ _Father_,_ My Not-So-Fabulous Life In Harvard_, & _Complicated_).

URL: scarlettstones .blogspot .com

**My Favorite Harvard FML Quote: Harvard Human Resources sends me rejection emails for jobs I have not applied to. FML**

"Ugh! God dammit," I hid my face in my hands, my elbows on the table. "Do you really want to know? Because I don't wanna tell."

My memories of him just had to crawl out of my mental cupboard and start playing together with my fantasies. That was it. My mind was getting way out of control.

Annabeth's eyes widened as Percy's face had disgust written on his face. "Oh Gods, you kissed a guy?"

"I haven't!" I growled. "It's called privacy. You guys could've avoided my mind, yes?"

"Who _exactly _is this guy?" Annabeth asked.

"N-nobody," I stuttered, looking down at the table. I started to smile at some of the memories of him. His sexy blush-activating crooked smile, his smoldering gaze that could make you crumble and whimper for his touch, that bronze sex hair that makes you want to reach for it and feel the soft texture under your fingertips...

"Okay, I'm getting out. Too much information, Bells," he instantly stood up and left, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"So, have you touched his hair? Has he stared at you?" Annabeth squealed, which was so _unlike her._

"I haven't touched his hair, but it looks _so so soft_." I emphasized on my last three words, my eyes widening as I remembered every conversation between Edward & I. "Oh, and when he stares, it's like he knows your heart. And it gets _better _when he glares! The way his eyes darken when he glares... it's just so _arousing._" I sighed, sexually frustrated and obsessing over a guy I just knew for a day. I was getting weird.

Annabeth suddenly bursted into laughter. I frowned, wondering what made her laugh. "Oh my Gods!" She gasped for air. "You should have looked at yourself! I was kidding! But you turned freaky! Like, _real freaky_."

"Shut up, Annabeth," I snapped. Did I really react like that about him? Okay, on second thought, I think he messed up my health.

"He sure did," Annabeth continued laughing, but she took it down a notch.

"Really, Annabeth. When did you start to get all giggly? Did Mr. D get you drunk or something?" I hissed.

"Loosen up, Bells. Too tense, I gotta say," she told me, her face straight.

"Fine," I grumbled. "Gosh, why do you guys love to sabotage me?"

"Because we just love you," she teased.

"And I just hate you," I muttered, getting up from my seat. I headed out fast.

"I love you too!" Annabeth shouted and the campers were staring at her. I shook my head and sighed.

As I walked towards the campfire, I saw Percy's figure near it. He was thrusting his Riptide into the air like a skilled warrior (well, he kinda is one) and he was muttering. My sharp ears perked up and I picked up whatever he was saying.

"... disgusting images. Ugh," he cringed. "Oh Gods, erase that from my brain!"

I smirked. "Still thinking about that, huh?"

He glanced at me and huffed. "Fuck off, Bella."

I rolled my eyes. "Ah, and Cursing Percy back."

"Is he a vampire?" Percy asked suddenly.

My mouth finally shut. I was stunned. How did he know?

"Is he a vampire?!" He repeated, screaming at me.

Percy would never scream at me. Never. The only time he would do that is when he's injured and the injuries sting, but this was different.

I flinched and closed my eyes. "Yes," I squeaked.

He threw the Riptide on the floor, facing me. "Why, Bella? Why do you like him? What do you see in him? Don't you realize he can kill you in a second?"

"I'm stronger. He can't kill me. If he does, I'll kill him," I replied in a small voice. My mind went back to the conversation Aphrodite & I were having and I said the same thing.

"Bella, he can kill you, and I very well know you can't! You're in love with him! Why can't you accept the fact that you're the same like all of us? What makes you think you're so special?"

"I _am _special, Percy! I'm pretty sure I made it very clear to you every single day when I'm in Camp!" I didn't know what I was saying. I was just sprouting out things I know I should never say to friends.

"Maybe they were all right," Percy shouted back at me. "Maybe you're just a self-centered person who doesn't care about anyone. You just said it yourself. That is what a self-centered person would say, and you, Bella Swan, are one. I can't believe I'm even related to _you._"

"I... I—"

"You don't need to explain yourself. I know now," he said, glaring at me. I looked around and found a crowd watching us from afar. The campers were whispering among themselves as we entertained them with our argument. Annabeth was running towards us, grabbing Percy's shoulder. He shrugged it off. "The fight's over, Annabeth."

She stared at me with pity and I ran away from the campfire, and to my cabin. I threw my things back into my bags. I walked past the campfire, where I could see Percy still at the same place he was after I left. He glanced at me and I looked forward, ignoring the stares at my bags. They obviously knew I was leaving. I continued running to the stables and I got Skye ready. Footsteps pattered on the ground behind me and I didn't have to turn back to know who it was.

"Bella, Percy's —"

"You don't have to tell me. If he's sincere about it, he wouldn't have sent you to apologize for him, Annabeth." I told her. I hopped onto Skye without looking at her and flew back to Forks.

I landed on the grass patch in front of the house quietly and gave Skye a treat before she left, going back to Camp. I entered through the door and Charlie was sitting on the couch, drinking beer while he watched a football game on TV. He looked up at me.

"I thought you were going to stay a night or two there," he said in a gruff voice.

"Well, I was only there to visit. It wouldn't take me two days or so. I just wanted to make a brief visit. I missed them. I only packed in case I slept over." I smiled, thanking my lucky stars for the darkness around me so that Charlie wouldn't see my blush. The only light that was there was from the TV.

He looked back at the screen again. "Goodnight, Bells."

"Goodnight, Dad." I walked up to my room and placed my bags at one side of my room. I crawled into bed and glanced at the window, where I swore I saw Edward there. I wasn't even really sure about my nocturnal sight from my Mai side, so I grabbed my torchlight on the table, but then when I turned on the light at the window, he was gone.

I rolled my eyes and closed my window, locking it. "Don't come in unless I let you," I said, knowing that he heard me. I heard him laugh and I knew I had to talk to him the next day.

I went back to bed again, then closed my eyes as I thought through everything that happened.

The incident with Percy was etched in my mind. All I could think about was his words. Then an image of Percy killing Edward was disturbing me. It felt so real that I had to pinch myself in my dream. I could feel my skin and the sting from the pinch, but I knew this was just a _dream_. How did Percy know he was a vampire? Throughout my years at Camp Half-Blood, they've never said anything about vampires. The _empousa _from Greek legends sounded like vampires, but I knew it wasn't. They ate human flesh, not blood. Well, I had to check with Annabeth & Chiron on whether they've taught anyone about vampires. If they didn't, Percy was certainly doing a lot of digging of his own.

I woke up the next morning with sweat on my body and my eyes felt droopy. I took a cold shower in five minutes and came back into the room. Three outfits were laid out on my bed with a pink post-it note on every single one of them. I took the first one and read the note.

_So, where do we start? Right — you're my_ _(adopted!)__ daughter, so today you're going to wear this. I'm helping you with your clothes, so bear with me if you don't have a fashion sense! I'll give you one very soon, Bella._

_XOXO,_

_Mom (Aphrodite)_

"What the — Mother!" I whined and sighed. I heard a tinkling laugh in my mind and rolled my eyes. The first outfit was an ice-blue velvet & lace pleated skirt that was an inch higher from the knee and a grey cotton long-sleeved shirt. On the floor were nude heels with straps. I groaned.

I opened my underwear drawer to find all of them cleared out and replaced with lace bra & underwear. The same-colored post it note was there, standing out from the drawer.

_Uh... whoops! I just had to... uhm... clear it out. But at least I got you new ones, right? Please don't kill me! I'm bloody serious! If you're pissed off at me, you have no right to be like that to your mother. Oh well. Like I said — I'll give you a fashion sense. Your cute pink boy shorts are still here, though!_

I felt my claws itching to appear anytime to scratch all the lace underwear & bra into nothing. Instead, I sat on the floor, leaning against the bed as my hands massaged my head. If you're not the fashionable type, your clothes being cleared out and replaced by Aphrodite would be the most horrible, terrifying thing you'd ever encounter in your life. Well, that's an understatement of the world. There aren't words to describe it anyways. Athena needs to invent some new word so that I can at least describe something without difficulty.

I gave up and threw on whatever bra & underwear I grabbed and wore the outfit Aphrodite picked for me except for the shoes. The other two outfits were for the next few days, so I kept them in my wardrobe.

I didn't feel like driving to school, so I ran to it and wore my heels on. I somehow managed to keep all my books from falling out when I ran, which was a miracle to me. Thank the Gods for that.

I huffed out air from my lungs as I stared at the school in front of me. Students were hanging around outside and some were already entering. I felt my left leg bouncing and I couldn't stand still for anymore seconds.

Time for my second day in the rainy small town of Forks.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello, peeps! Can we puh-lease get reviews? I wanna know what you think, and how I can improve on it, and you can PM me for sneak-peeks and I'll post it on my blog for you guys to read. So are we... uhm... do we understand each other? Don't answer that. I'm good.

**My Favorite Harvard FML Quote: Sitting down for an all-nighter and the people through the fire door are having what sounds like great sex. So distracting. FML**

I felt like it was the first day of school all over again. People stared at me and their thoughts were exactly what I predicted.

_I'm pretty sure she never wore anything like this yesterday. She's hot..._

_Why the sudden change of fashion sense? It's like she's bloody bipolar with her clothes all of a sudden..._

_Oh. Em. Gee. Bella Swan is now the hottest girl in the entire fer-reaking school. Should I be her friend? She looks pretty intimidating, you know..._

Oh well. Yesterday was my first day. Today is my second day. Nothing wrong about changing your style on your first week, right?

"Bella!" I heard a tinkling voice shout out my name and I turned around. It was one of Edward's adopted sisters. She was beautiful. Her hair was black and cropped short. Her eyes were amber, like the shade of honey. Her skin was as pale as pure snow and her teeth were perfect & glistening as she smiled. It was obvious that she was a Cullen.

She ran to me and laid a hand on my shoulder. "Hi, I'm Alice," she removed her hand from my shoulder and held it out — a sign that she was introducing herself. "Edward told me all about you."

"I'm —"

"Bella — I know. I feel that we're just gonna be great friends. I should walk you to your next class." She said. It wasn't a question and I knew she was manipulative — she was like the baby of the coven. It wasn't like I could ignore her bubbly personality anyways.

"What did Edward say to you?" I asked, curious.

"Well... uhm... stuff, basically," she shrugged.

"What stuff?" I asked.

"Edward said that you knew about us and other things," she told me, not facing me but the opposite way.

I groaned. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Turning my charmspeaking abilities to its full volume and using it for the first time, I took a deep breath and face her. She faced me and I smiled sweetly at her. "Tell me exactly what Edward told you."

Her eyes glazed over. "He told me how you were strange and mysterious. He said we needed to find out what you are. He added that you were the only person that he was the most intrigued in ever since he turned."

"Thank you for the information, Alice. You were of great use. You may now leave." I instructed her.

She left and it would only be a few minutes before she realizes she did something odd that she can't remember. I brushed that fact off and continued heading to class. It was only about three hours until biology starts and my legs kept bouncing up and ADHD kicked in at the wrong time. I felt like running already. Crap.

"Bella, what happened? I seriously don't remember! One second I'm right be your side and you're asking questions and the next, I'm in the stall! Do you remember anything, at least?" Alice asked me during recess.

"Did someone possess you?"

"Huh?"

"Did someone possess you?" I asked slower.

"Uh... well —"

"Yes, you've been possessed. I think. Don't ask me. I tend to forget stuff very easily." I lied.

"Would you like to join us at our table?"

I stared at their table from the queue at the cafeteria. The four Cullens stared at me when Alice asked. I remembered about last night, then smirked. "Of course."

"Great. The freak's sitting at our table." The blonde beauty grumbled.

"Can't believe that people can easily forget that I can hear them," I looked back in front and took a tray as I started picking food.

"Don't mind Rose. She's not comfortable with strangers talking to her." Alice told me.

"Of course she isn't. I'm pretty sure she worships herself with hours of standing in front of a mirror." I glanced at Rose and she was scowling. "Don't worry. I've seen worse," I added with no emotion on my face.

I finished taking my food and Alice leaded me the her coven's table. I pulled up a chair for myself and sat down, crossing my legs. My elbows were on the table as I took the banana muffin and peeled down the paper-like baking cup or whatever it was and threw it on the tray.

They all stared at me as I ate. I took my bottle of orange juice and drank it up, my eyes landing on all of them.

I sighed. "Are you going to stare at me like emo freaks or what?!" I snapped.

Their gazes unwillingly peeled from my face and they finally shifted.

"So are you going to talk to me, or are you letting me leave? My ADHD is getting hard on me, so I think you should start talking if you want to keep me here." I continued, leaning into the chair and crossing my arms.

"ADHD? Why do you have ADHD?" Edward spoke up.

"It's something normal that the kind I'm part of has." I explained. "What the hell were you doing in my room last night?"

"Checking out your room," he replied smoothly. "What were you so stressed about?"

"Nothing that's of your business." I glared at him.

"Why are you so afraid of telling us? We're not going to kill you anyways," he told me.

"What makes you so sure? There are lots of... enemies coming after me. Are you sure my secret's safe with you, because you'll be playing with fire if you're willing to keep it safe," I leaned in closer to him, my fingers itching to grab him by the collar.

"I'm sure I can tame this flame," he said confidently.

"How would you know? You haven't had a taste yet."

"And when will I do?"

"When you both stop the dirty talking!" The big man sitting across me stated. We both jumped at his voice and I leaned back into my chair.

I stood up first and looked down at the floor. "I... uh... Class is in five minutes. I have to get going," I said.

"I'll go too. I'm in the same class, remember?" Edward grabbed my wrist.

"I think I'll go first," I forced a smile and stared at the physical contact we were having. He didn't let me go for twenty seconds, though. "I don't think you get the message. Let. Me. Go." I hissed.

"I said I'll go with you," he stood up, looking straight at me. Thanks to Aphrodite, the heels I was wearing made me stand is little taller and it gave me a boost of confidence. And ego, I guess.

"I prefer if you don't. Give me some space or I'll be forced to hook a claw into your skin. It ain't pretty when you have a scar on your body when you're a vampire — don't say I didn't warn you," I threatened, one claw silently retracting and I placed it to his neck, hiding it under his skin so that other people wouldn't see.

He took five seconds before releasing me from his grip, and my claw disappeared. "Thank you," I said, walking away from the table and into the restroom.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello people. I know you guys wanna kick my ass for making Percy the bad dude in the fight — hey, you know how fast Percy can loose it.

To everyone who always review — what the hell are you doing?! I wanna hear your shout-outs and opinions. Constructed criticism is also what I need. C'mon milovelies, you can do this.

**My Favorite Harvard FML Quote: Harvard does make admissions mistakes. I think I've dated most of them. FML**

"Why are you so mad at me? Is it because of just now?" Edward asked, whispering so low that I was the only one who could hear.

"I'm not angry at you," I lied, "I'm angry at myself."

Now that wasn't as full lie — I really was angry at myself too. What the hell was going on with me in the cafeteria? Seriously, if I wasn't so stupid, I could've stayed at home and watch last year's MTV Movie Awards on TiVo.

Talking about stupidity, why the hell was I still inside Biology? Shouldn't I have change classes? Hell, just thinking about it makes me wanna run for cover. I sound so... cowardly.

I need to stop changing the topic. Too bad my mind is kind of divided into parts.

"I'm sorry for just now," Edward said, then he shut up.

And that kind of lasted for the whole day.

Hell, now I had no place to go. Camp Half-Blood is off-limits now thanks to Percy and I don't have secret places in Forks yet.

I placed my bag on the floor and exchanged my skirt for shorts and my heels for... well, bare feet. Taking one glance from the porch, I darted into the forest in front of my house as I looked for a place where I could clear my mind.

The forest was greener than anything I've seen before. Small animals didn't mind my existence — I couldn't really hurt anything unless it hurt me. A small glimmer came from my left, and my eyes darted to it. Walking slowly, I got closer and closer.

I laughed to myself as I didn't believe what I was seeing. It was so beautiful that it felt unreal. It was like I was transported to another world where it only happened in dreams — except my dreams are most likely to be nightmares. The beauty of what I was seeing was... it couldn't be described. Flowers filled the whole meadow as the sun shone down on an area. It was well hidden from the human world, obviously. It seemed untouched, and I knew I found my place to escape to.

I sat with my legs under my body in the middle of the meadow and picked the freesia in front of me. I took in the soft scent of it and closed my eyes. I smiled and thanked Demeter for making such beauty in my mind.

"A beauty, is it?"

I gasped and whipped my head to the back, dropping the flower onto the ground.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"What are _you _doing here?" He asked.

"You didn't answer mine," I shot at him.

"You didn't either," he took it so calmly that I frowned. "I've been coming here whenever I need somewhere to escape to. It's has a very... calming aura to it, doesn't it?"

I shrugged. "I guess so."

"Where did you go yesterday?"

"Somewhere that's none of your business." I snapped at him. "Why the hell are you so interested?"

"Because I just am."

I shook my head. "I don't understand."

"You're a mystery — something my family has never stumbled upon before."

"I'm the first of my kind. Of course nobody has. I have questions about you too, but curiosity just doesn't kill this cat." I smirked, knowing the double meaning.

"Was that some secret joke?"

"Guess, mind-reader." I laughed.

"How can I guess when I don't know what you are?"

"Do you want part of the answer?"

He chuckled. "Of course."

"I'm part vampire." I simply replied.

"You must be joking, yes?"

"Look," I told him as I walked over to the area sun was available at. I pulled up my sleeves and placed my arm in the sunlight. I glowed slightly but it was visible to everyone's eyes. "Now tell me this isn't evidence. My real father is a vampire. Well, I'll leave the rest of the 'mystery' to you." I said as he darted over to me.

"Impossible," he whispered, then he looked into my eyes.

"Are you sure?" I asked breathlessly as we locked our gazes on each other.

He looked away, running a hand through his tousled bronze hair. "Well, you are evidence."

I faked a dramatic sigh. "Good. Then I don't need to waste my precious time explaining. Who knows when I'll die anyways."

"You can die?"

"I can survive death. Nine times." I held up nine fingers in front of his face as I smiled. "Thank the Gods that Nico went to speak to his father to not allow me into the Underworld when I lose my last life. Then I'll be immortal."

"Nico?"

"Just shut up." I said. "You should be thankful. I'm giving you hints here."

"What would happen if I attack you?"

"I'll kill you," I said, my fists tight.

"I'd like to see you do that." He stated, walking slowly away from me, then he darted to the opposite direction.

I dodged him by climbing up the nearest tree with my claws. He followed me up and I groaned. Aphrodite would be crying because of me if I kill Edward. I might cry too, I think.

"Do you really want me to kill you? I don't want anyone to get hurt, you know." I shouted down at him.

In a fraction of a second, he was already at the other side of the tree, our shoes touching. "I'll deserve it if I die," Edward told me. Truth was written on his face and I gulped. I took off my necklace with crystals shaped like a lightning bolt and it immediately turned into a dagger. "What are you doing with a dagger?" Edward asked.

"You told me whether that you deserve it if you die. I haven't decided yet, so I'm going to chase you to the ends of Earth until I make up my mind."

"I'll be willing to die," he whispered.

"Okay," I simply said, shrugging. I jumped down the tree and, like always, I landed on my feet lightly that the balls of my feet didn't hurt. "I've never met anyone who's seriously suicidal. And who's a vampire. Why the hell don't you go to the Volturi?"

"How do you know about the Volturi?"

I hesitated.

"You can trust me. I won't tell a soul — I promise."

I snorted. "Of course you won't. You vampires don't have souls. I'm pretty sure you'll tell the rest."

He pleaded with his honey-colored eyes and I felt like cursing at him for being so hot.

"Go to hell." I spat, then ran back to the house, my chest heaving with anger as I glared forward.

I locked the door and all the windows around the house so he couldn't enter and tears flooded my eyes. I leaned back on the bed and curled up into a circle, sobbing.

"Shh, my child. Don't cry." I heard as arms wrapped around me. "What did he do to you?" His voice gripped with anger.

"Don't do anything to him," I said. "Promise me."

He hesitated and I knew he'd give in soon.

"I promise."

"Edward... asked how I knew about the Volturi." I sobbed. "It just... the stories about my mother & father. About how they were being chased by them."

"His question made you remember, didn't it?"

I just nodded my head lightly as I leaned into my grandfather's touch.

"I wouldn't cry about that, you know." He told me. "I'm a god. I can just banish the Volturi forever. Your granduncle Hades can put them in Tartarus and your parents wouldn't need to be on the run."

"Then why aren't you doing that?!" I asked, my shoulders tense as I hit him on the chest with my fists.

"They're the ones that keep the vampire world at peace. To add on to that, the Fates told me not to. They said it's something _you _need to fix — that it's _your_fight." He explained, giving me my space. He paused for ten seconds. "Can I at least...?"

"No!" I exclaimed angrily. "You can't hurt him. If you do, you will never see me again. Edward's my life. He is now the permanent reason I live. I love him. Swear on River Styx that you can't hurt him in any way," I begged.

"I, Zeus, the God of Justice, Hospitality, Honor & Lightning and the King of Olympus, swear on River Styx that I would never hurt _Edward _ever." He swore, and the way he said Edward was with hatred. Thank the Gods I made him swear on River Styx.

"Thank you, Grandfather," I hugged him and he hugged me back. I knew that to everyone, he was a proud, easily insulted and self-praising man but to me he was the best grandfather I could ever have.

"I have to go," he suddenly said in a rush. "Edward is coming."

"Can't you keep him away?" I asked.

"If you haven't realized, my definition of keeping people away would break the oath I just made for you," he chuckled and disappeared.

"Bella?" Raps on the window caught my attention.

I sighed and unlocked the window, pushing it up and locking it in place. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are," I said without any negativity. "Come in," I moved away from the window to make room for him.

"Why did you react like that?"

I sat down on the bed and looked down at my nails. "The Volturi are after my parents."

"Your parents are still alive?"

"Of course they are!" I snapped, then I took a deep breath. "Sorry."

"You don't need to apologize because we're on a sore subject you don't want to talk about with others. I know that we're still strangers, but I swear to you that I won't tell anyone unless you want me to," he tucked a lock of my boring brown hair behind my ear and held my right hand.

"My parents met in New York," I started, hesitant. "My father was a vampire and he looked around twenty-seven. My mother just turned nineteen a week before. She entered a cafe named 'The Red Alley' and was working on a book. She aspired to be a writer even though she wasn't human. My father immediately fell for her when he was waiting in the cafe to follow his next meal home. It took my mother half a year to get used to him and a month to finally fall in love with him. My father proposed a year later and they got married in seven months.

"They conceived me three months later and a month after that, I was born. The Volturi found out about my parents, and they wanted them. I was three when they gave me to my grandfather to take care of me. My mother was different like me, but because of my father, I'm part vampire. They didn't know I existed — quite a miracle, I must say," I laughed humorlessly as I faked a smile. "The truth is, I think of them as dead. They don't visit me time to time. Nothing's wrong with that, right?"

"I'm pretty sure they did it for your safety. They gave you to your grandfather so that he can protect you. I'm sure he's powerful, since you're special. Does he still take care of you?"

"He does," I said. "I was talking to him just now. He was about to... do something bad to you. Of course I begged him and all since I seriously can't stand seeing anyone I care about tortured."

His eyes smiled. "You _care _about me?"

"Ah shit, I said that out loud, didn't I?" I knocked my head against my free hand and groaned. "I mean, of course I care about you. Like, you're the first guy I've ever had this feelings for. It's so weird just —"

He placed a finger on my lips and laughed. "Stop blabbering."

I frowned. "Sorry, Edward."

"Don't worry," he replied. "It's the ADHD. I get it."

"My ADHD always kicks in at the wrong time." I explained. "I bet I'm the worst you've ever seen."

He shook his head. "Not the worst. Sometimes, I forget you have it. You should see Alice when she goes shopping."

"She's the energizer bunny, isn't she?"

"Definitely."


	10. Author's Note

A/N: Look guys — I don't like pulling this card, but I have to. It seems like there's only one person who reviews for every chapter. So far, nobody has reviewed for chapter seven and _Riley Person _is the only one reviewing for chapter eight. I'd like to thank him/her for reviewing and supporting me.

Every time I turn on the computer a day after I post up a chapter, I always expect you guys to cheer me up — review or PM. I've made an effort on posting up the chapters these past few days and somehow, the reviews have been going down. I know you guys never expected this note, but seriously I really need to ask this — do you want this story to continue?

I'd like an honest answer, because I wouldn't want to waste my time writing on something nobody would read. If you want this story to continue, I'd like constructive criticism, not flames. If you don't have the intentions of writing at least a short paragraph on how I can improve and some ideas, PM me and I'll reply to you as soon as possible.

Let me repeat the question: do you want this story to continue?

Scarlett


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: I know that the author's note probably brought a scare to you guys, so basically, thank you to everyone who told me to continue this story. I know that you guys said I don't really have anything to improve on, you're wrong. I always have something to improve on, and I'm thankful for having people like you guys who support this story.

I'd like to remind you that this is in the beginning of Twilight AND after The Last Olympian. You'll find out why I'm saying the next chapter.

**My Favorite Harvard FML Quote: I spend more time in my house library than the kid who works here that got PBK. FML**

I felt like Edward was some therapist people asked me to consult to, and really, I felt better.

I felt like the luckiest girl in the world to have a soulmate who listens and understands me — except that he doesn't know I love him. Doesn't almost everyone face this?

"What are you cooking?"

I was singing and dancing to _Thrift Shop _by Macklemore & Ryan Lewis on my iPod when Edward suddenly appeared. I was flipping pancakes and my eyes were closed. It was after all the weekend and Charlie went fishing, so I had the whole house to myself. It's been two weeks after revealing my past, and Edward & I have grown closer like best friends, but I felt like there was something more than that.

Upon hearing his voice, I accidentally tripped over the uneven tile on the floor and landed face down on the floor. I winced. "Ouch!" I shouted. I sweared out a few more profanities and ended the whole vulgarity speech with, "Screw this."

"Are you okay?"

I looked up to see Edward holding out his hand, offering to help me up.

"I'm fine," I assured him, my arm pushing me off the floor. A few of the tiles on the floor broke into pieces. Stupid vampire strength.

"So... I'm sorry for ruining your fun," Edward said sheepishly. That was the first time I've heard him like that.

"Ah shit," I muttered, realizing I was in my singlet and boy-shorts. "Uhm... if you mind, could you wait here while I change to something... appropriate?" I asked awkwardly, biting my lower lip.

"Go ahead. I'll wait." Edward smiled his crooked smile and my insides melted. What do humans say when they're excited, a little too happy, or high? Right — _I feel so jelly. _At least it fits the description of what I feel now.

I darted to my room and yanked the wardrobe doors open to find my clothes gone and replaced with clothes Aphrodite picked.

I wore on a floral peplum sundress and walked out of my room barefooted. I didn't really know why I wore it, but I felt like dressing my best for Edward.

I found Edward flipping my pancakes and I laughed. "Why're you doing that?"

"I didn't want your food to be burnt," he replied Without looking up.

My insides melted again. He was just so sweet. I smiled. "Thank you."

I darted to him and wanted to take over by taking the spatula from him, but instead I wrapped my hand around his. "Let me handle that." I said.

He finally looked up. "Bella... you look... beautiful."

I blushed. "Thanks."

I placed the pancakes on my plate and chopped two strawberries in halves. I squirted maple syrup on it. I put the plate slowly on the table and was ready to dig in.

"_Bon appétit_," Edward told me.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me. You're starting to get on my nerves."

I froze. "I am? I–I'm so sorry..."

"I was kidding, Bella. But really, you didn't have to thank me."

I glared at him. "Don't you ever do that again!" I tried to sound fierce, but I couldn't stop laughing.

A flash of rainbow appeared in front of me and Mr. D happened to have IM'd me. He was wearing a blue Hawaii shirt and was holding Diet Coke in his hand.

"Isobel, you need to get back to Camp! I repeat, get back to Camp!" He shouted over the arguments between the gods at Mt. Olympus.

"What?" I whispered. "Why?"

"Prometheus has escaped. He was behind _everything_. We need our best heroes!"_  
_

"How did he escape?!"

"Someone helped him. We have yet to know who, but we will soon. Come over to Camp now."

Then the screen went blank and the line was dead. I dropped my fork and knife as I let everything sink in.

"What was that?" Edward asked. "What happened?"

I didn't mean to ignore him. I darted up to my room and threw my clothes in the bag Aphrodite gave me a week ago.

Edward followed me up to my room. "Who were you talking to just now?"

"Mr. D," I replied simply.

"Mr. D?"

"Dionysus."

"_Dionysus_?" He repeated after me in disbelief. "The Greek god of Wine?"

"You did your research." I stated. "Dionysus is my uncle."

"Your grandfather is _Zeus_? You're part god?"

"I have the blood of two gods. My ancestor was the most powerful goddess — the Egyptian goddess of cats, Bastet. That's how I have claws," I replied.

"And you didn't tell me?" Edward asked. "What was it about Prometheus escaping...?"

"It's impossible — I know. I'm also wondering who would release him..." I left the sentence and zipped up the bag. I jumped out of the window and called for Skye.

Edward followed me again. "Bella... stay safe. For me. Please." He held my hand and I was breathing heavily.

"I will, Edward. I have gone through these things, and it's dangerous. Just in case I don't come back or live..."

He had a heartbreaking emotion on his face and I couldn't help but let a tear drop. "Don't say things like that, Bella. I know you'll live. You'll be immortal when you lose your lives, remember? You said that to me. I just... know."

"There are ways I can die, Edward."

"Bella...," he sighed, "if you really don't live through this, can I... try something?"

I nodded. His eyes flickered from my face to my lips as he leaned closer. I stood still and didn't move. His lips caught mine as his hands held my waist. I responded by tugging onto the crown of his head and the kiss turned passionate.

He pulled away slowly and I suddenly miss his touch on my lips.

I looked to my left and saw that Skye had already arrived.

"Edward..."

"Bella, I love you," he confessed, tucking a stray lock of my hair behind my ear.

"Y–you do?" He replied with a nod and I hugged him. I cried into his arms. "I love you too. I'll miss you. I promise you — I'll come back, okay?"

He hugged me back and I cried harder. I wasn't going to feel this kind of "cold" hugs from him the next few days. "Come back to me."

"I promised you, Edward." I chuckled humorlessly as I pulled away from him. "Goodbye." I kissed his cheeks and a soft kiss on the lips.

"We'll see each other again, remember? Don't let this be our last goodbye," he said, kissed my forehead and I nodded.

I pulled myself up to sit on Skye. I waved my goodbyes at him and he just looked like he was going to break down and cry — except that vampires can't cry.

Skye flew up into the air and I hugged her neck from where I was sitting. I continued crying on the way to Camp. What if someone found out a way that I could die? What if I got kidnapped and suddenly our enemies would find out about Edward and involve him in this? What if they killed him after they searched for him?

That's a whole lot of what-it's there and I'm not even taking my dying breath.

Skye neighed when we got to Camp. Everyone was waiting for me to come back. I smiled through my tears and wiped them away.

I had to survive through this. For me. For Edward. For Grandfather. For Aphrodite.

For everyone.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Like I said, this chapter will tell you why I said that it's after The Last Olympian. See you next chappie!

**My Favorite Harvard FML Quote: My roommate just convinced me he was a secret billionaire and had been kidnapped as a child and he was now on secret surveillance. FML**

Annabeth hugged me as soon as my feet was on the ground.

"Bella!" She exclaimed. "I never thought you'd come back!"

"Of course I'll come back," I said.

"Well, good." She patted my back.

I realized that Thalia & her fellow hunters were with us. Thalia's black sleek hair seemed to have grown out that she bunned it up. She gave me a brief hug and sighed. "You'd fit in if you joined us."

"Sorry, Thals." I replied with a sad smile. "I can't really swear off... guys." I shrugged.

"You've fallen in love, haven't you?" She asked. "It's a beautiful thing to fall in love, but unfortunately, I just can't find it. Pretty much one of those reasons I joined The Hunters of Artemis."

"Well that's a... a weird reason — coming from you."

She laughed. "I know."

I turned to face Percy and I waited for him to make the first move.

He held out his hand and cleared his throat. "Welcome back, Bells."

He used my nickname.

I took his hand and shook it stiffly. "Thank you." I gritted my teeth.

Grover greeted me with a pat on the back and I found some newcomers in the Camp.

Everyone immediately ran to the White House and found Mr. D sitting at the table. Nobody else was in view and we took our seats.

"Isobel," he nodded.

"It's Isabella, but just Bella." I corrected him for perhaps the hundredth time.

"Whatever," he replied. "As we all know, Prometheus was behind everything."

Everyone started throwing questions everywhere but it seemed more like Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Rachel & I were calmer than everyone. Basically I was raging inside too.

"What do you mean everything?" I asked. "I don't get it when you said he _escaped_."

"As we've found out, Prometheus was using Kronos as a puppet. He used Kronos to make himself look like the good one, and it seems like he wanted to dethrone him, but Lord Zeus took over. He wants to be the ruler of _everything_. We locked him back to where he was before _Hercules_ saved him. We're keeping extra eyes on him."

"What exactly is he planning to do?" Thalia's eyes turned into slits.

"He plans to wipe out demigods and make everything his own." He replied. "That was why Kronos took in demigods — so that you both would kill each other."

"And I thought he was doing exactly that," Percy muttered under his breath.

"Does he have a headquarters now? Perhaps spies in the Camp?"

"Are you thinking the war was to distract us from something?" I asked Rachel after she asked her question.

"It may be a coverup for something bigger than the war." Mr. D replied. "There may be spies, so if anyone confesses to be one or joining him — tell me." He stood up from his seat. "This meeting is over."

Once everyone was outside, Annabeth instructed everyone. "All right, everyone! It's going to be very tense for the next few days, so continue training hard! Your Greek Mythology & Ancient Greek lessons are on hold until after the war! Stay positive and believe that we will win and survive!"

Everyone cheered and clapped, weapons thrusted into the air as a symbol of determination. Soon, everyone separated as they chose on what they wanted to practice first.

"You wanna help me train the newbies, Bella?" Annabeth asked.

"Sure," I replied, "anything would be great."

"Good." She smiled. "Let's go."

There was a small group of eight people waiting for us to come around. Percy followed us from behind.

"Why don't you do the introduction? They never see you around," Annabeth said.

I sighed. "Hey guys!" I shouted to get the demigods' attention. "I'm Bella and I'll be helping Annabeth & Percy train you! I'm the granddaughter of Zeus and an ancestor of an Egyptian cat goddess, Bastet. Oh, did I already say I'm part vampire? Lady Aphrodite kinda adopted me as her foster kid too."

Murmurs broke out and I shushed them. "Anybody who doesn't pay attention will be given two warnings before you are punished to clean the manure in the stables for an hour, so you guys better keep your eyes at the bloody front!" I snapped and smiled at Annabeth & Percy. "Who wants to demonstrate first?"

The lesson went on about how to use their powers during a fight to distract or attack. As Annabeth didn't really have any powers, Percy started to make jokes about it.

"Hey, you can distract them by throwing at them Math questions! Like,_ yo cyclops, what is seventeen times five? _then _bam_, they're confused and you can knock them out!"

Annabeth's eyes lit up. "Oh my Gods, who knew you could be a genius?! That is exactly what I can do to distract them!" She hugged him and pecked his lips four times before they could not stop touching each other. I laughed at their ridiculousness, then my laugh faded as I thought about Edward & I never having the chance to do things like that if I didn't survive. I pursed my lips and showed no emotion.

We taught the children of Demeter on how to grow a shield out of plants to protect themselves & buy time and to make sure the plants around them grow into adults instantly to distract our enemies.

For the children of Apollo, Percy just gave them a little piece of advice. "Just sing whatever crap song you know!" And for that whole day, the sun kept shining down on him that he felt dehydrated.

We took a little lunch break. Percy held me by my wrist and stopped me.

"You're dating him?"

"What?" I frowned. "Who?"

"The vampire."

"Yeah... I guess you could say that."

"I'm sorry." He looked down, ashamed.

"I am, too. You'll always be like a brother to me even though you're my uncle in blood." I hugged him. "It's good that we've finally made up."

"I feel awesome!" He exclaimed, the sat beside Annabeth. Shrugging, I found myself seated at their table.


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Heylooooooo...

**My Favorite Harvard FML Quote: The saddest part about graduating for me is losing free HBOGo. Too cheap for cable. FML**

The worst part of being at Camp wasn't the shortened breaks or constant practicing — it was Edward's absence.

I've grown accustomed to him around me everyday, and I literally wasn't the same person everyone at Camp knew. Now I was the grouchy, bitchy side of me.

Aphrodite even knew that, and Grandfather too.

"Bella," Aphrodite started. "Maybe you should take a day off to see Edward."

I shook my head. "I have to get ready. People are counting on me and I can't let them down. Just... after the war, then I'll be back in Forks."

"I'm your mother, Bella, and if you don't listen to me, I'll make you sick on the day of the war." She sternly replied.

"No!" I exclaimed angrily. "I said I'll see him after the war, Mother. I promise you — I will."

She sighed. "But Bella —"

"Please," I pleaded with my eyes.

She gave up. "Since you're preparing for war, may I show you some things that you can do with my powers? I promise it'll be useful."

I nodded.

"Let's talk about features. You remember Silena, yes?" She asked and I nodded again in reply. "She was one of my favorites. Even though she betrayed Camp, she tried to stay true to all of you. One thing that she constantly does is change her features.

"When you change features, your enemies don't really know if it's really you. The only thing that gives it away is your voice."

She paced back and forth and her face showed no emotion when she mentioned Silena. She stopped and snapped her fingers. "Concentrate on a face you wish to have."

I complied and thought of one.

"Concentrating, yes? Good. Now you're changing your features. Take a look in the mirror." She instructed.

I took one good look in the the long mirror which was my full height and found someone else in the same clothes I wore. I couldn't find myself.

The regal beauty had jet black hair tied up in a ponytail with wisps of dark red at her loose locks. She had full lips and a cute button nose. Her eyes were two separate distinct colors — dark green on her left, dark blue on her right. Her flawless pale skin was perhaps the only thing that looked like me.

"Well done, Bella!" She exclaimed. Well, that wasn't a teeny bit hard, wasn't it?"

"Uh..."

"Never mind — don't reply. I don't really want to hear it." She put her hand up to silence me. "The next thing you can do with your powers is that you can control the degree of love, lust, hate, jealousy, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera.

"For this one... let's call in a guy." She said, walking out of the woods and returning in seconds with a newbie from Camp. He followed stiffly behind her as she approached me. "Now, Aiden, stand here. I want you to attack Bella."

He nodded. "Of course, my lady." Aiden then stood with a sword in hand. He ran towards me in a strikingly fast speed and I concentrated, radiating love from myself. He then stopped, dropping to his knees and his sword fell to the ground.

Aphrodite clapped excitedly. "Well done, Bella!" She smiled at me. "You made him fall for you! That's another useful skill, you know. As a guy would do anything for his girl, you can basically make them betray their own group!"

She dismissed Aiden and got him out of the spell I casted. "I guess you've learned the basics now. How about a trip to Forks tomorrow?"

"Mother —"

"It's settled, then." She interrupted. "Tomorrow."

Dinner was next, and instead of sitting with our own cabins, everyone sat with their own groups.

As per usual, I sat with Percy, Annabeth, Rachel, Thalia & Nico. They were chatting up a storm and it was the noisiest they've ever been.

They stared at me for five seconds until I snapped. "What do you want?"

Percy tore off a piece of meat from his chicken drumstick. "What is up with you? You've been grumpy these few days!"

"It's nothing!"

"Liar."

"Am not!"

"Liar!"

"Am not!"

"Guys!" Thalia shouted in her lieutenant tone. "Just shut up!"

Percy & I grew quiet.

"Bella, what really happened?" Annabeth looked worried.

I clanked the knife softly on the ceramic plate. "Aphrodite told me to go back to Forks for a day tomorrow."

"And why exactly...?" Nico asked.

"She has a vampire boyfriend back at home waiting for her," Percy replied for me.

Everyone at the table gasped.

"What?!" I growled. "It's not my fault!"

"We're following you tomorrow," Rachel declared in her creepy Oracle voice. "I know your outcome, so it's best if you do not fight my decision."

"Rachel!" I shouted.

She blinked a few times. "W–what?"

"It's settled then! We're going to Forks!" Nico stated. "How are we getting there? If we're shadow-traveling there, get ready with your money, people! I'm gonna be quite hungry... and tired."

"Speaking of that, where are we going to crash?" Percy asked.

"We can crash at the vampires' house. I'm pretty sure they'll allow us to do that since Bella's one of them." Annabeth replied. "They don't mind, right?"

"I... I'm not sure," I sighed. "But I think they'll let us."

"Okay everyone," Thalia said, "pack your bags after dinner. We're going sooner."


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: YAY so they're meeting the Cullens sooner than you think. Your thoughts, guys?

**My Favorite Harvard FML Quote: OPRAH! MLIG**

"Hold on tight, guys!" Nico instructed. "To Forks, Washington, here we come!"

Then the sudden blackness and the fact that something from the opposite direction is pulling me almost made me puke all over Percy who held my right hand. Thalia held my left.

We dropped to the familar grass of Forks and we looked up. A big white mansion was a road away from us. I stood up when Rachel and Annabeth did, then stared at Thalia who was already getting up. The guys seemed to be tired.

Nico was especially sleeping on the ground, his mouth wide open as he drooled.

"What the hell?" Thalia shook her head as she kicked him in the stomach.

He flinched and screamed. "Ow! What the fuck was that for?!"

"Nico! Manners, please!" Rachel snapped.

He rolled his eyes at her.

I stared at the mansion in front of me and caught a glimpse of Edward staring out of the window from the far end of the room. I smiled.

"Guys!" I exclaimed. "It's their house!"

"The vampires?" Annabeth asked.

I pulled her and Thalia along. "Let's go!"

I realized the door opened and I saw Alice walk out. She froze when she stared at me. "Bella?"

"Alice!" I said.

"Edward?" She called out. "She's here."

I heard someone dart down the stairs and to the outside. His copper-colored hair was in a mess, just as I like it. His golden eyes looked like they could tear up any moment.

I launched myself at him playfully. "Edward!" I shouted.

He caught me at that precise moment and I felt like I was back home. My lips crashed to his and I tugged onto his hair. My legs wrapped his waist like they weren't going to come off anytime soon. Our tongues touched and the kiss turned passionate and fiery. I could taste mint off his mouth.

We pulled away and I looked deep into his eyes. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he replied. "Don't ever scare me like that."

"I didn't mean it." I told him. "I love you so much."

His satin fingers caressed my cheeks. "I love you more."

"So... this is your vampire boyfriend?"

Our little moment popped when Percy asked his question. Our heads snapped up and we stared at him. Edward's stare was out of curiosity. Mine was a steely glare.

Percy frowned. "What did I do?"

"Oh shut up, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth slapped the back of his head. "You ruined the whole romantic, sweet moment. Now we girls have to watch The Notebook for those moments."

"I'll watch too!" Nico stated and my attention diverted to him. "What?" He asked, shrugging.

"Bella... who are they?" Edward asked.

"My friends. They're also related to me too." I jumped off him and walked over to my friends' side. "This is Percy — son of Poseidon and my distant uncle." I introduced.

"Hey!" Percy snapped.

"Get over it, old man." I said.

"This is Annabeth — daughter of Athena and... well... since Lady Athena is pretty much the same generation as my mom, Annabeth's my cousin. This is Nico — son of Hades and my distant uncle. Thalia is the daughter of Zeus and my aunt. As for Rachel... she's fully mortal but she's the Oracle at our place."

Edward was stunned. "Oh... so these are all your demigod friends?"

"Uh... yeah." I awkwardly scratched my head.

"Hey — aren't you suppose to have red eyes?" Nico asked.

"I drink the blood of animals — not humans." Edward explained.

"Edward, shouldn't you be letting us in?" Thalia questioned.

"Uhm... right." He led us into the house as he held my fingers, rubbing circles on them.

He asked us to sit down when we reached a huge living room. "My family has gone hunting except for me & Alice." He said, sitting down with us.

"Where's Alice, then?" I asked.

"Here!" I heard Alice squeal. My ears almost popped, I think.

She appeared in the room as she looked like she was high from Pixie Stix. She hugged me and smiled. "I was about to go shopping just now, bit since you're here, why don't you too?"

"Alice, they just got here —"

_Yes, Alice — Edward's right. We just got here. Shadow-traveling sucks. We're tired. Even Nico is sleeping on the couch_.

Percy and Thalia laughed as they read my mind.

Alice's face fell. "Oh. Alright. We'll do it soon, then."

"Yup — we will!" I faked my enthusiasm and swinged my hooked arm. "You'll get over it soon!"

She left and I found Annabeth sleeping on the couch too. It was nighttime after all.

I yawned. "I–I think I'm just gonna..." I left my sentence, drifting off to sleep on the comfy red velvet couch.


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: Heyyy peeps!

**My Favorite Harvard FML Quote: I'm legit the most masculine gay guy here. Is there anyone else like me? FML**

I woke up on a super-comfy bed that was taking in my shape. I snuggled in closer to the nearest pillow that smelt like Edward. I must've still been in Camp and hallucinating.

"Love, rise and shine."

Great — now I'm starting to hear voices. Tough life for me ahead.

I opened my eyes and took in the scene around me. The wall in front of me was glass and at the other side was a sea of green. Trees were in my view as well as mountains. I yawned and stared at the beauty of it.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

I fell out of bed and landed on the hard wood floor. Edward held his hand out for me and I took it. I remembered what happened last night and sighed.

"How the hell did I get here? I was sleeping on the —"

"I carried you to my room when you slept. Your friends are in the guest rooms. Esme handled it all."

"Oh."

He led me down the stairs where the sizzling sound of bacon made me stomach grumble. I stared at my stomach and he chuckled. "Someone's hungry."

"I know," I moaned. "I didn't really eat last night."

He swiftly grabbed me into his arms on the way down and I froze.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"You'll be wasting your energy, so I'm helping you to _not_ waste it."

I rolled my eyes.

He carried me to the kitchen and I found Nico, Percy, Annabeth & Thalia eating around the huge marble island in the middle of the room. A woman with hair the color of caramel was at the stove cooking eggs & bacon. Rose was mixing the batter for the pancakes.

Edward popped me on the tall stool and grabbed a plate. I realized he was taking food for me.

"Morning, Bells," Percy smiled while he cut his piece of pancakes.

"Good morning!" I smiled. "Where's Rachel?"

Nico shifted uncomfortably. "She's uh... still sleeping, I think."

"What happened to you?"

"We... uh... we shared the same bed?"

"Why, exactly?" I cocked an eyebrow towards his direction.

"We ran out of rooms," Edward replied for him.

"Right." My eyebrows were up as I didn't believe that nothing went on in the room. "You slept with her!"

"W–what?" Nico froze. "Oh no. I didn't. I... shared the bed with her and... accidentally kicked her out of the bed."

"You!" Rachel screeched, stomping her feet towards Nico. "I was sleeping on the damn hard floor because _you_ kicked _me_ off the bed! Do you know how _painful_ it is to sleep on the cold floor, in a huge t-shirt and boy shorts _only_?! I guess not!" She was poking his head with her finger in anger as she glared at him.

Nico held his hands up. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"You should be!" She spat.

"Enough, guys!" Thalia caught their attention and they finally shut up. "Do you know how much fights I have to stop between the Hunters? I never knew you guys were worst."

"Here's breakfast," Edward said, stealing my attention. "Enjoy." He kissed my forehead as he served me a plate of bacon, eggs & pancakes.

I hummed in joy. "Thank you." I stole a kiss from his lips.

I dug in and happily ate my food until the plate was clean from breakfast. I walked over to the dishwasher and placed the plate into it. The woman with caramel-colored hair smiled at me.

"Thank you, Bella."

"For... what?"

"Follow me outside, would you?"

It wasn't a question. She walked out of the house in her silk wrap dress and deeper into the forest. She didn't want anyone else to hear us.

"What would you like to talk about to me?"

"You'll see, Bella." She replied, walking at a human speed. She finally stopped, then turned to face me. She smiled. "Thank you."

"For... what?" I asked again.

"You've brought a side of Edward I have never seen in my entire existence. He's happier than ever, but there are some things that... troubles him."

"Troubles him?"

"He told me that you are going to war in a few days' time."

"The... war...," I couldn't say things right when I heard her say that.

She held my hand and laid her other hand on my shoulder. "Stay safe. I wouldn't want to see Edward in misery again. You are already part of the family to me, darling."

She somehow reminded me of Aphrodite, like her beauty and charm. I started to wonder why Hera was the goddess of motherhood instead of Aphrodite since Aphrodite's motherly side made me feel at home.

"I'm... I'll take care. I'll try to not get killed, basically." I laughed humorlessly. "Thank you for letting us stay at your beautiful house overnight."

"Hospitality has always been my department." She smiled again.

"I'm sorry but... I didn't catch your name."

"My name is Esme, honey. Try not to forget that."

I chuckled. "I won't."

We went back into the house and I found the big burly guy entertaining my friends. They laughed loudly and I tried to keep quiet.

"Hey Bella!" Percy whipped his head to see me. "We're sharing some stories here. Wanna join us?"

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"I'm here." I heard Edward's velvety voice from behind me and felt arms wrap me. "Where did you go?"

"Esme wanted to talk for a while. We went into the woods for a while." I replied.

He turned me around so that I could face him. He pressed his lips onto mine. He kissed me open-mouthed while his tongue gained entrance into my mouth. I tugged his hair and jumped a little so that I could wrap my legs around his waist. He moaned into my mouth and held me up by the small of my back. Passion was building up and I knew I couldn't stop touching him for a while.

"Ew! Get a room!" The big burly guy guffawed.

"Maybe we will." Edward whispered huskily and we knew the guy could hear us. Groans were heard as Edward darted into the room with me still hanging onto him. He laid me on the huge bed and continued leaving open-mouthed kisses down my neck and throat.

The door flew open and I heard camera flashes. Edward & I instantly pulled away and I gasped in panic. Thalia, Percy, Nico, Rachel & Annabeth were at the door with the guy at their side. Percy and the burly guy had cameras in their hands and a picture came out from the Polaroid camera Percy was holding. The burly guy couldn't stop taking pictures with the digital camera.

Edward growled in annoyance.

"I take Percy while you take him, understand?" I whispered. He nodded and I gave him a quick peck on the cheek before we started chasing our targets.

I chased Percy down the forest and he screamed like a sissy. I snickered and let out my evil laugh. I didn't want to use my super-speed first. This was one heck of a thrill.

He halted and faced me, his hands up in the air with the Polaroid hanging in the air from the string tied to his arm. The embarrassing picture I wanted to destroy in his free left hand. "I'm sorry, 'kay?"

I shook my head slowly as I stalked forward. "You're not sorry." I hissed.

He took slow steps behind. "I really am!"

I darted towards him, snatching the picture from his hand. "Freak!" I shouted, then ran back to the house.

I saw that Edward was already holding his big burly brother hostage. He kept growling at his brother in anger.

"I got the picture!" I held it up, covering the image that would be mortifying to the rest.

"Tear it up and burn it," Edward told me and I complied. I tore it in my hands and the screeching sound of the paper somehow made it intimidating to the rest. I ran to the kitchen and turned on the gas and light it up with fire. I sprinkled the remains of the picture and stayed there until I couldn't see anything from it. Gathering the burnt pieces of the picture, I threw it inside the bin and returned to the room.

Edward was clenching his fists, the digital camera in one of his hands. I could hear the crunching of the camera as it broke into tiny pieces and scattered on the floor. "Don't you ever do that again, Emmett — I'm warning you."

Percy was back and he cringed when he saw me. "I'm really sorry, Bella! He made me do it!" He pointed to Emmett whose eyes were wide and ready to pop out.

"Shit I'm sorry!" He ground his teeth, expecting something bad to happen from Edward or me.

"Just... don't do it again or I will kill you — literally." I warned and walked off into the forest again.


	16. Chapter 15

A/N:I totally forgot about to tell you guys that you might not see an update next week. It's my exam week next week, and my birthday is in 16 days! *does a little dance* I'm getting old. *sighs*

**My Favorite Harvard FML Quote: When I try to remember what I learned in Chem 17, all I see is a boot stomping on a carbonyl compound's face, forever. FML**

"What the hell is wrong with guys? I mean, they're jerks — they seriously don't know how to give us our private time and ruined _everything_. It may have been our last time together alone, and they don't respect that. I can continue rambling on about this shit, but I'll let you have your piece of mind," I said to Aphrodite.

We were in the meadow, having some mother-daughter quality time together. I sat on a fallen tree trunk while Aphrodite was braiding fishtails on my hair, humming a familiar tune as she listened to me.

"Guys can be jerks — I can agree to that. Even Ares can be quite a jerk when we argue. You know how men like a little action and something to laugh about. It's just... something you have to get used to _outside_ Camp." She replied, gathering more hair at the crown of my head. "And honey, I love listening to you. You can continue talking since we're talking boys now. That's my specialty."

I sighed. "Never mind. I think talking non-stop is not appropriate for a place like this."

"So... at least you got a _little_ action with Edward, _right?_" I could literally hear her smile through her words.

"Uh..."

"I saw the whole thing!" She squealed, and I felt like throwing a pillow at her face.

"What?!" I screeched. "So you _saw_ the _whole thing?!_ Is _that_ how you get all horny — watching people in a lust-induced haze?!"

"I'm sorry," she muttered. "I just couldn't resist it. I can't believe my little girl is growing up!"

"Uh... I'll stay seventeen forever, remember?"

"Uhm... right! Gosh, this is _so_ awkward." She added on, then finally shut up. She continued humming and I placed my chin in my palm, my elbow resting on my thigh.

"Bella?" I heard Annabeth call out for me.

"Bella, where are you?" Thalia shouted.

"Mother —"

"I'm not leaving, sweetheart." Aphrodite placed a hand on my shoulder. "I have not finished braiding yet. Let them come here."

They both appeared out of the thick trees and their eyes went wide. They immediately bowed at Aphrodite.

"Pleasure to see you, Lady Aphrodite." Thalia greeted. After bowing, they ran to me.

"What are you doing with _her_?" Annabeth whispered.

"Uh... she's my foster mother?" I cringed.

"_And you didn't tell us?!_" Thalia whisper-shouted.

I felt a pat on my head. "Darling, I'm done. Uhm... should I...?"

"No, it's okay. You can stay, Mother. We'll just move somewhere for a very, _very_ short conversation." I shot a look at the both of them before looking up at my foster mother, smiling.

I tugged their hands as I walked further from Aphrodite. I let them go and they faced me, frowning.

"You didn't tell us!"

"Why?"

"Oh Gods, just shut up!" I told them. "Didn't you hear when I said I was her foster daughter while training the newbies?!"

Annabeth's lips were in a straight line.

"I knew you were too distracted with Percy!" I groaned.

"When did she _adopt _you?" Thalia asked.

"About... a month ago?" I raised my eyebrows while calculating in my mind.

She shook her head while placing her hands on her waist. She huffed. "And you didn't care to tell me, especially?"

"You were away with the hunters!"

"Not an excuse, Isabella Marie!" She gritted her teeth. "You could've IM'd me!"

I flushed. "Okay, fine. I'm sorry!"

"You better be!" Annabeth said. She looked behind, glancing at Aphrodite who had a wooden brush in her hand as she tend to her hair. "We can't keep her waiting. Let's go."

I brooded behind them and we stopped when we were in front of Aphrodite.

"Oh right!" Thalia spun around to face me. "Edward was looking for you. We thought we'd help him, you know."

"Tell him I'll come home soon. Are you guys going home already?" I asked.

"Yeah. I guess we have no business here anymore. See you back at the house. Esme's cooking dinner."

They said their goodbyes and I sat beside Aphrodite.

"They're not too pleased with me, are they?" She asked quietly.

I shrugged. "You can say that."

"Well, I hope they will at least have pleasant feelings for me when I help them with their love lives."

"Just don't... meddle with Thalia's. She's a Hunter, remember? She's now the Lieutenant, okay? She wants to stay there."

"I remember her saying that she couldn't find love and that was one of the reasons why she joined Artemis while she talked to you." She said. "I want to help her."

"And get her in trouble with Aunt Artemis? Do you remember that story behind the _Ursa Major_ constellation? Aunt Artemis would not forgive!" I exclaimed.

"Well... fine. I won't meddle with Thalia's." She declared, standing up. "I'd like to see Edward's house. Would you please lead me to it, Bella?"

I huffed. "Okay, I guess."

We walked through the thick vegetation and found the lights on in the house. I opened the door for her and she marveled over the house's furnishings.

"This is really beautiful! The marble is exquisite!" She dragged her long, thin fingers along the table in the hallway. We walked up the stairs to find everyone around the table, including the vampires. They never ate anything though. They joined in the conversation as my friends were chatting non-stop, their grips on the forks.

"... then Bella just dodged the Drakon and stabbed the monster with her celestial bronze knife and twisted it into the heart! It immediately fell to the ground and died instantly! She's just bloody awesome!" Percy exclaimed.

"Thanks for highly praising me, Uncle Percy!" I slapped his back and he flinched. "So... what's for dinner today?"

"Welcome back, Bella. We have some angel hair pasta with cream of mushroom. Would you like me to get some for you?" Esme asked, standing up.

I smiled. "Thank you." I said and took a seat. Aphrodite was somewhere drifting around the hallways, looking at the priceless original pieces of art.

"That was amazing, Bella." The blonde male vampire commented. "Facing a dragon by yourself to save your friends is brave."

"Uh... thanks?"

"I'm sorry if I have not introduced myself. My name is Jasper," he smiled.

"You're with Alice, right?"

"Yes."

"Oh Bella?" Aphrodite suddenly popped out of nowhere and right behind me. "I... oh I'm sorry. Did I interrupt something...?"

Percy, Nico, Thalia, Rachel & Annabeth stood up, bowing. "Lady Aphrodite, what are you doing here?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh for the Gods' sakes, just bloody sit down. She's just here for a tour around the house!" I looked at Aphrodite. "Sit beside me, Mother."

"Bella, who is this?" Edward asked.

"Oh right. I forgot about telling you guys who she is." I muttered. Esme placed the plate of food in front of me. I smiled at her thanks and she smiled back.

"I am Lady Aphrodite of Olympus — the goddess of love, beauty, seduction, lust —"

"Mother." I shot a look at her to stop stating her title in Mt. Olympus.

"— and I am Bella's foster mother." She continued.

"Damn, Bella! You know how much that woman scares me!" Percy whispered in my ear.

I glared at him and he sat back at his seat.

"Welcome, Lady Aphrodite. I'm sure we feel honored to have you in the house." Esme said happily.

I caught Rosalie's icy stare at Aphrodite and cleared my throat. Her attention flew to me and I gave her a warning look.

"Oh well," I said, "the more people there is around the table, the more merrier it is, isn't it?"

I just hoped what I said was right.


	17. Chapter 16

A/N:So... four days before my exams start and I'm writing up a chapter for you guys. Aren't I sweet? (sarcasm intended)

**My Favorite Harvard FML Quote: I talk with strangers online because I have nothing else. FML**

"How are you both doing, Annabeth, Percy?"

Percy gulped loudly and remained tight-lipped. Annabeth cleared her throat and glared at her lover before she replied Aphrodite. "We're doing excellent."

My foster mother nodded and smiled, acknowledging her reply. "Good, good. Nothing else going on?"

Annabeth didn't reply — she nodded fast.

Her eyes flashed to Nico & Rachel and she smirked. Something was going on. She placed her elbows on the table and sighed. "It'll be hard not seeing each other for the next few days, won't it?"

"Well...," I started, glancing at Edward. I stopped twirling my fork in my pasta, "yeah. I guess so."

"I love a good love story," she replied. "The more complicated it is without the tragedy there, the more chance they get a happily ever after, don't they?"

Nobody replied.

"Would you like some pasta, Mother?" I asked, standing up. I wanted to get out of this awkward situation. I signaled to Edward to follow me.

"Oh no — I'll just stick the ambrosia I just filled up my little backpack with. Thank you for the offer, honey." She smiled.

I walked from my seat and heard Edward's footsteps behind me. I placed the plate in the dishwasher and turned around.

"You didn't tell me your foster mother was a goddess," Edward said.

"I'm sorry," I bit my lip, "I get a little... distracted."

He smirked. "I can see that. I distract you too much, don't I?" He neared me and placed his smooth hand on my cheek. His eyes kept going from my lips to my eyes.

I rolled my eyes. "Now isn't the time to be intimate, Edward. I have to entertain my mother of a goddess outside."

"Don't worry."

"No, Edward."

"Your mother's pretty much providing the entertainment with stories from your childhood." He chuckled.

I gasped. "Oh shit. She isn't telling them about my old 'cute' adventures, is she?"

"Well..." His pitch went up as he grimaced.

"Fuck it, she is, isn't she?!" I stomped out of the kitchen and glared at the table.

"Back at home in Mount Olympus during summer break, she'd always visit us. Even though Hera was never fond of Zeus's children from other affairs, Bella was the first one ever. She was a little angel, that one. Her Mai abilities appeared at a very young age — around five years of age. Every time she's at the throne room, you'd find her scratching the curtains with her small little claws! There even was a time when she accidentally entered Hades's palace in the Underworld and Hades found her scratching his red velvet curtains! He called her his 'little devil', which in his terms, is good. Persephone would put a little hairband on her with little red horns and Bella would start roaring in the palace!

"We didn't know where in Mount Olympus she would be. She scared the hell out of us when Persephone returned her back to Olympus. The first thing she said to us was that she wanted a coat made out of souls like Hades! Oh, I almost faded when I heard that from her mouth!" She laughed and the whole table did too.

Oh well. At least her form of entertainment worked, didn't it?

I groaned, returning back to my seat. She flashed a smile at me and pretended like I was fine with her telling these stories.

"I remember there was also a time when Bella went hunting with Artemis. Artemis taught her how to shoot arrows and hoped that she'd be one of her Hunters someday. Too bad she wouldn't be joining anytime soon," she winked a knowing wink at me and I sighed. "Bella — as usual — mastered archery, and Artemis decided to give her a challenge. She put little Bella on a large male bear and the bear started running. She had to shoot the targets perfectly while the bear was basically making her jump up and down. All the Olympian gods & goddesses were there to watch. She was just six years old back then.

"She managed to shoot all the targets perfectly except for the last. She shot her last arrow at Athena's owl! Oh my, everyone was mortified when the bird dropped to the ground, dead! Athena was only mad at her for a few hours before she could even touch her. You know how Athena is when she's mad — she turns people into things or creatures, like when she turned Arachne into a spider, remember that story, young demigods?

"Oh well, back to the story. So Bella shot the owl, blah blah blah... let's see... Bella then said in her super-cute high pitched voice, 'uh oh'." She imitated my voice and everyone laughed. "She has a little throne in the throne room with us and it's been a long time since Bella has visited Olympus. Since Bella's going to be our very last Olympian goddess, very soon, we've upgraded her small seat."

"What?" I screeched. "You never said I was going to be a goddess!"


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: Okay so... I'm supposed to be studying but I'm at my aunt's wedding to her second husband And I'm bored so I'm updating with my mom's phone. Convenient? Not so.

**My Favorite Harvard FML Quote: I made out with my crush at Incestfest. Don't remember it. FML**

"Wait... what throne?" Alice asked, whom I realized have been quiet for the whole time.

"During Bella's visits to Olympus, all of us could not really leave her, so during our meetings, she'll be playing with her toys on her small throne." Aphrodite laughed at a memory. "Whenever Zeus & Poseidon started arguing, she'd start crying. They'd start panicking as they wouldn't know what to do.

"All they know and do is shush at her and start singing old Greek lullabies all the way back from two thousand years ago! Hera would start scolding them senseless! Bella always keeps the peace within the room and when she isn't there during the arguments, most of us just wish she was there. She's the peacekeeper in the family." Aphrodite sighed. "It has been a long time since we had a baby in Olympus."

"Bella never told us her past," Percy spoke up.

"Of course she wouldn't. She didn't want to be treated specially and flaunt, unlike my children at Camp." Aphrodite smiled at me.

"How was Bella like as a child?" Edward asked, interested.

"Edward," I warned.

"Love, it's just a question."

"That I can answer if you ask me!"

"It takes one to know another, Bella. Your memories might be blocked out." Aphrodite cut in. "She wasn't one to whine around when she couldn't get what she wanted. Well, maybe I'm wrong. After all, she _was_ given everything she wanted by us. She wasn't spoilt, and knew when to speak and keep quiet. We were so attached to her that when she was four and had spent a full year with us, we were reluctant to send her away to mortals. It always happens every summer, though." She chuckled.

"Mother... I don't know what I'm going to do once I get the throne! I mean, what _am_ I going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I'll help you if you're in need." She placed her hand on mine. "I'm sorry, Bella. Your grandfather had already made that decision a year ago."

By the time she finished her sentence, I've already darted to the nearest bathroom. I heard her heels clicking fast, like she was running. I closed the door and locked it before she could stop me.

"Darling? Bella, please open the door. I'll talk to Zeus personally if you want to." She continuously knocked on my door. It was a surprise that she hadn't appeared in front of me.

"I just want some time alone, damn it!" I shouted. "I'll be the one to talk to Grandfather myself."

As soon as I said his name, my grandfather appeared, frowning. "What's wrong?"

"You never told me," I whispered. "You even made that decision a year ago!"

"Don't you want to be a goddess, Bella?"

"I–I don't know!" I said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We wanted to wait for the right time," he explained, "unfortunately, the right time isn't always right." He added.

Aphrodite finally appeared in the bathroom. "Oh!" She said. "Zeus, you're here!"

"Of course I am," he replied. He then looked at me. "I have already settled your title as a goddess. Your house and throne has already been built. You may start whenever you want to, Bella."

"Uhm... thank you, Grandfather." I said.

"Oh," he said, "send Thalia my greetings."

He was gone in a flash of lightning.

Aphrodite smiled, sighing. "Your grandfather's dramatic exits has always been one of the highlights to look forward to when he's around." She laughed. "I'm afraid there is a meeting between the gods tomorrow and you'd have to come."

I groaned. "Must I?"

She nodded. "Oh goodness, it now means I'm your mentor for everything related to your title!"

We stepped back into the kitchen and everyone was silent. I don't think anyone spoke during our absence.

"I have a meeting with the gods tomorrow. I just hope I don't mess up." I sighed.

"So... you're a goddess now?" Percy asked.

"Not... exactly. I haven't accepted the title yet, but the meeting will give me some time to think." I looked at Thalia. "Grandfather visited. I guess he sent his greetings to you."

She smiled back. "Have you packed your bags? Remember, we're leaving tonight."

I pressed my lips into a straight line. "I–I haven't." I shot a sad glance at Edward. "I guess I better go pack." I immediately headed for the room and I took out my bag. I folded the clothes I changed from this morning and zipped up the bag.

Cold hands were suddenly on my hips, turning me around. Familiar soft lips crushed against mine urgently.

Our kiss was fast but passionate. I let a tear drop when I pulled away and I whispered in his ear, "I love you."

I left the room slowly and a cold hand pulled me into a room. I gasped.

"Shh, calm down! It's me!"

"Rosalie?" I frowned, staring at her flawless face.

"Bella, your foster mother is Aphrodite?"

"Uhm... yeah?" I grimaced.

"I haven't told you something." She confessed. "Aphrodite is my mother."

"Then how the... how the hell did you turn —"

"I don't know exactly but I guess vampire venom works on demigods." She replied. "Look, all I ask is for you to stay alive during the war."

"Why?"

"Because you need to know my truth. It's too long to explain, but I figured you'd want to know."

"Do monsters still attack you?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. My godling scent has not faded away and I have to fight them with my sword," she took out a hairpin from her silky golden hair and ran her fingers on against the gems on it. It reacted to her touch by transforming into a bronze sword. "This one here can hurt mortals and immortals."

"But... but it's —"

"It's not only celestial bronze, Bella. I mixed it with a little of steel. This one has helped me win every fight I had, but back in my time, there were a lot of skilled swordsmen the you can't really say who's the best." She explained. "Take it — I want you to have it. It kinds of beautifies and nourishes your hair when it's a pin."

I smiled. "Thanks Rose."

"I hope to see you soon." She replied. "Tell Chiron I said hi."

With that, I was ready to leave.

I turned it back into a hairpin and slid it into my hair. I said my goodbyes to the rest of the family. Edward didn't leave his room. He stared at me from his window.

We shadow-travelled back to Camp, where we dumped our bags at our cabins and joined everyone at the campfire.

"They're back!" A newbie camper exclaimed, pointing in our direction. We took our seats beside each other and a daughter of Apollo handed us marshmallows on sticks.

"Where did you go?" Clarisse asked.

"Just went to visit Bella's vampire boyfriend," Percy replied.

"Oh my Gods, if you can just shut the hell up!" I smacked the back of his head and he gave me a sad look.

"She has a boyfriend?" A daughter of Aphrodite frowned.

"It was very... recent." I explained.

"I have pictures of them making out!" Percy announced.

I gasped. "You asshole!" I snapped, making him flinch. "Where is it? I thought I burned it!"

"Inside my bag?"I darted to his cabin and searched his bag. He was a dead guy to me.


	19. Chapter 18

A/N: Oh hi. I said there might be no updates this week? Huh. What the hell was I thinking. Freak this.

Since this is after The Last Olympian, Jason hasn't appeared yet. In this story, I seriously don't freaking know how he ended up in the story. Ah, like I even care anymore. He's already crawled into the story and made a home there.

**My Favorite Harvard FML Quote: Scheduled a BSC appointment to figure out ways to fix my sleep schedule. Slept through the appointment. FML**

I found three Polaroid pictures of Edward & I — the very first one was a different shot of us making out. Have I already said he was a dead guy to me? I'm pretty sure I said it.

The other two were from the first day we visited — pretty much the time when I jumped into Edward's arms. I stared at Edward's crooked smile and started to wonder if I'd ever live to see him smile at me again.

I walked back to the campfire where everyone was waiting for me to grab Percy by the head and chop him into pieces. I pulled him off his seat and slapped him. "Why the hell do you still have this picture?" I asked, holding up the first one.

"Pretty much because it was the most embarrassing moment of your life." He replied, grinning. He leaned in closer to my ear. "Did you find the two other pictures?"

I nodded, cracking a smile. "You never told me you took pictures of us."

He laughed.

I hugged him and he surprisingly hugged me back. "You jerk. Asshole. Fucking seaweed brain!" I said, my voice muffling. "Sometimes I wonder if you're really a son of Hermes."

He chuckled. "Maybe I am."

"If so, how can you explain the 'magical water powers'?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Skills?"

I pulled away and smacked him on the back of his head. "Fucking dumbass."

He rolled his eyes. "Ah, and now Cursing Bella is back."

Realizing that it was my tag line, I stuck my tongue out at him foolishly.

Everyone was silent, watching us in our sibling-like mode. I faced them and shouted, "Okay guys, show's over! Everyone back in your cabins! It's gonna be a long day tomorrow, so get enough rest!"

Everybody stood up, murmuring as they moved away to their cabins. I returned to mine, changing my clothes and I wiped my face dry after washing it.

The night was so quiet that I could hear the sea and the new pet owl the Athena cabin just got, hooting through the night.

As I settled into my bed, Jason came in and reached for the switch.

"Goodnight Bella."

I snuggled closer to my pillow. "Goodnight, Jason."

He flipped the switch and made his was to his bed.

It usually took me a few blinks before I could finally doze off, but this time, something strange happened.

The owl's hoots were closer and closer as it turned into a familiar voice calling out for me.

"Bella... Bella... Bella...," she called.

My eyes that were clamped shut opened with fear. Owls flapped everywhere and I was still in my bed. I caught a glimpse of a woman. Her hair was brown & thick and her skin was fair. She turned around to face me.

I frowned. "Aunt Athena?"

Her soft grey eyes were on me. "Oh!" She laughed. "You're here, finally!"

"Uhm... why exactly am I here?"

"Right — I forgot about that," she scrambled to her rosewood desk where a golden envelope was placed with a red wax seal. She took out the paper and it flowed down to her waist. "Ooh, this seems like a long one. I should take a seat, I guess."

"It's a letter?" I asked. "From who?"

"From Father — or Grandfather, as you call him." She replied.

"Why didn't Uncle Hermes send it to me? Why did Grandfather ask you to read this to me?"

"Because Hermes is on vacation somewhere in Ireland and I'm reading this to you because I want to know too." She gave me a guilty smile.

She cleared her throat. "_To my dearest granddaughter Isabella, as you have found out, I have already decided last year that you shall be an Olympian goddess. As I write this to you, your throne and palace are finishing up — just a few more details and in a few minutes, it shall be done._

"_If you accept this job, your starting salary shall be nine hundred golden drachmas, and if you manage to do a good job, your pay shall increase. You may pick your title, and I have laid down a list of titles you may choose to pick on your desk in your cabin. I hope you shall accept this decision. If you do not, we accept your choice and you shall stay in the mortal world. You may still have the keys to your palace in Olympus when you visit if you choose to stay in the mortal world, but as for the throne, I cannot say the same thing. Sincerely, Zeus — Olympian God of Skies and King of Olympus._

"_P.S. I am terribly sorry for Athena sticking her nose into your affairs. She has been doing that since her involvement in the human society in Athens. I would not be surprised if she is reading this letter to you._"

Athena finished reading and frowned. "Father did not —" she paused, then re-read the extra note Grandfather left behind. "Oh goodness, how did Father know I was reading this?" She gasped.

I shrugged. "He basically knows almost everything."

"Uh... true?" She stood up from her seat and one of the baby owls landed into her face. She screamed and the owl fell, but I swiftly caught it. "Goodness gracious me, I am _so_ sorry, my little one!" Athena freaked out, frigidly taking the owl from my hands. She glanced at me with fear in her eyes — hard to find her like that. "I really, _really_ need to attend to this little one. I shall send you back to the camp."

She snapped her fingers and gave me a smile before the whole scene changed. I was back in the cabin, ready to crash. I hugged my extra pillow and yawned, my eyelids fluttering to a close.


	20. Chapter 19

A/N: Heylo, peeps! So... one more exam week and there'll be more chapters coming your way. I'm just updating a few chapters to satisfy your "hunger" for this lovely story. Everyone with me? Yes? Good.

**My Favorite Harvard FML Quote: I found out last night after a rather embarrassing half-hour that bras sometimes open in the front, not the back. FML**

I woke up that morning to find a cage beside me.

Inside was a familiar owl I caught the night before from falling. Its left wing and right feet were wrapped in bandages. The owl hopped frigidly on its left feet to face me. Its adorable wide eyes stared at me and I could help but smile.

"What are you doing here, buddy?" I whispered, sliding a finger through the bronze cage. I touched its feathers and it pulled away, grabbing a piece of paper from its bandage around its wing with its little beak. It looked up at me again and I frowned. I opened the cage door and took it.

_Bella,_

_Take care of Leonardo for me. I have to prepare for war and I know it is an inconvenience for you since you are preparing for war too, but please — it would only be for a while then he will fly back to Olympus._

_Feed him small rodents or anything that he can digest. Change his bandages everyday and change his water in the bowl. If you need anything, Iris Message me._

_Aunt Athena_

"So I have to take care of you. Huh." I raised my eyebrows and pursed my lips as I looked at Leonardo. He just hooted at me and his eyelids fluttered. He fell asleep.

And that was when I remembered that owls were nocturnal creatures.

I took a shower and changed my clothes. I was in my camp shirt with bold-printed skinny jeans. I was walking on nude pumps all thanks to Aphrodite who laid out my clothes.

I changed Leonardo's water in the bowl and left the cabin.

"Hey Bells," Percy greeted. "Did 'ya sleep well?"

"Uh... kind of. Aunt A visited me last night."

"Aunt A? Which one? Artemis? Athena?"

"Athena," I replied. "She came to send a message."

"Into your dreams?" He asked.

"No," I shook my head. "I was already in my bed... then she transported me to her house in Olympus _in my __bed!_"

"Whoa," he laughed. "Better tell Annabeth about that!"

"Nah, I don't think she'll need to know. After all, Athena just needed to hand the letter to me, but she read it out. Grandfather said that she's been sticking her nose other people's affairs since her involvement in Athens."

"What?!" Percy was choking on his breath. "What else — did he — say?!"

"He said he wasn't surprised if she was reading it out."

He guffawed, was on his knees first on the ground first, then fell face down. He rolled on the floor, smiling wildly with sounds of choking from his throat. People stared they walked past us, and I wanted to shout that I didn't know him.

Instead, I kicked him in his sides and forced him up.

"Shut up and remain quiet," I snapped.

His laughs quietened down and he kept a straight face. "What was the letter about?"

"It's just... something that... I don't know! It was about the job offer as a goddess and all!" My shoulders slouched, anxiety not leaving my body.

"Accept the job, Bells. You know the benefits! You can go around falling in love with random guys and screw without the STDs and —"

I pointed my middle finger at him as I pushed him away from my side, laughing. "Fuck you, Perseus Jackson."

He smirked. "If you fuck me, I promise you — no kid, niece."

"Gross!" I grimaced.

"What?!" He whines. "You asked for it!"

"Asked for what?" Thalia slapped our backs, standing in between us. "Seaweed brain here can't answer questions, Bella. He's too filled with Annabeth & seaweed in his mind. I don't mind drying the seaweed and eating it!"

I held my hand up and she clapped her hand with mine. We laughed hard that Percy crossed his arms as he watched us. He mockingly glared at me.

"Revenge for just now, huh? I get it," he tried keeping his face straight for a few more seconds, but failed.

"Guys! What are you doing back there?! Come on — we've got a camp to teach!" Annabeth's voice shouted from afar and we looked ahead. She was waving at us to hurry and we complied.

"We're coming!" Thalia replied for us. We ran to the Big House and found everyone waiting outside for us.

When we gathered, Annabeth quietened down the campers. "I hope you guys have had enough rest yesterday since we took a break, but today it won't be like the training two or three days ago. We're stocking up monsters, so training will be in the woods! No need to worry, though. No one will get killed, but I can't guarantee that no one will get hurt! So, everyone, get to the woods! Work in teams, but some things will be for individuals only!" She pointed at the direction of the woods and everyone ran to the overloaded place full of green.

I found Chiron walking behind the campers and I chased after him. "Chiron!"

My friends stared at me. I gestured at them to go first.

Chiron nodded, acknowledging my presence. "Good morning, Bella."

"Chiron, do you know someone by the name of Rosalie Hale?" I asked.

"Rosalie Hale?" He repeated. "I haven't heard her name in years. He was one of my best fighters in the '20s. She came back to the mortal world and had an arranged marriage, but she disappeared before her bridal shower. She's still missing, I suppose. The only daughter of Aphrodite who wanted to work in the nineteen hundreds." He said, then looked at me. "Why do you ask?"

"Well... I met her, you see. She's part of my boyfriend's coven, and she told me to say hi to you for her."

He stopped walking and faced me. "She turned into a vampire?" He frowned. "How?"

"I don't know. I'm much more confused as you are." I replied.

"We've been protecting our demigods from turning into those bloodsucking creatures, twenty-four seven. Perhaps some go undetected." He sighed. "Looks like there's nothing I can do about her, then." He said, then continued walking to the woods, leaving me confused.


	21. Chapter 20

A/N: Oh hi. So... uhm... MONDAY WAS ROBERT PATTINSON'S BIRTHDAY ISN'T IT AWESOME? It _wa__s_ 13th of May, right? I'm pretty sure my calendar didn't get it wrong, then two days later which is today would be... *checks calendar again* MY BIRTHDAY! Oh goodness, I'm getting forgetful. *sighs*

**My Favorite Harvard FML Quote: I was arguing with a 14-year-old creationist on a Disqus thread. The thread is now locked, so I'll never have a chance to explain to him why he doesn't understand Big Bang nucleosynthesis at all. I am more upset about this than I am about bombing my first pset of the semester. FML**

"No, I did not steal your sandwich! I was borrowing it... and taking a few bites!" Athena shot back at Hermes who accused her of... well... stealing his egg mayo sandwich.

"Definition: I _stole_ a few bites from your sandwich! _Stole!_" Hermes snapped. "I'm the god of thieves, and you most certainly _did_ steal my sandwich — even if it was _only_ a few bites."

Athena narrowed her stormy grey eyes at him. "Did not!"

Hermes slammed the butt of his caduceus against the armrest of his throne. "Admit it, Athena!"

"I will _not_ admit it as I have not done that crime!" Athena hissed. "As if you can even call it a _crime_, for goodness sake!" She looked helplessly at Grandfather. "Father, tell me — I _am_ telling the truth, right?"

"No, Father! Do not listen to her!" Hermes urged, frowning in annoyance.

"_Silence!_" Grandfather shouted, managing to keep the peace back into the room. "Fighting over a silly sandwich is not important enough to require my attention! Now please, can we just take a rest now?" When no one said a word, he sighed, relieved. "Good! Now, as some of you have realized, Bella is here. She is going to study on how the meetings come to a peaceful close, and how to manage your jobs. After this meeting has finished, I expect her answer."

"A–After the meeting?" I stuttered.

"Yes, Bella."

"Grandfather, you need to give me some time in the mortal world. You see, I have not done many things and people need me, so please, Grandfather — more time. I'll tell you when I want to be a goddess, but not _now_."_  
_

Grandfather gave it a thought, scratching his long beard. "Well, of course, my dearest granddaughter. Your latest dateline is next December, which is next year. Or else the offer is gone." He looked up at everyone, his voice booming loud. "Now, we need a plan. A strategy. Prometheus is standing strong, and he would most obviously get into mortals' minds and tell them to attack our demigod children. We _need_ a plan. We need to fight Prometheus to destroy him."

"Uh... Father? Isn't this when _I_ come in?" Athena spoke up, raising her hand slightly. When Grandfather nodded, gesturing to her to continue, she complied. "There will be something that controls the humans — perhaps a... a weapon. If we can destroy it, we can stop him. After that, we can get Morpheus to get the humans to sleep and when they wake up, they won't remember..."

Athena's plan was long that even Aphrodite who was sitting beside me was updating me with the latest entertainment news in Hollywood.

"Mother?"

"... and so I think they won't get back together, like, seriously, even _E! News_ said that and — ooh, yes?" She responded.

"Will you please just keep quiet and listen? We're trying to save ourselves here," I told her.

"Save ourselves... right. I think I get it." She nodded and finally shut up.

"... and when he comes out of his hiding spot, _bam!_ Ares can take the first punch in his face and we trap Prometheus in a net that you, Hephaestus, to make. We need it strong and flexible," she pointed to the gods one by one and told them what were their parts in the plan. She pointedly look at Aphrodite and Aphrodite sat up at attention. "Aphrodite, we need you to charmspeak him to get the location of his mind-controlling weapon. We will need you for interrogating people."

"On it, Athena," Aphrodite saluted her and Athena smiled.

After the meeting when everyone was walking back to their palaces, Athena approached us.

"Bella! Aphrodite! So what do you two think of the plan?" She asked.

"I think it's great but... there will definitely be monsters attacking. The demigods will be handling that, right?"

"Of course," she replied. "Our children will always have a part in the plan."

"Good to know," I nodded. "I shall tell the camp once I've arrived."

"Aphrodite, I just want to tell you that you are a very important piece in my plan, so I'm glad you were paying attention." Athena told her, which she beamed with joy.

"I'm glad too!" She looked at me as se spoke with Athena. "Bella pretty much helped me concentrate on it. If you could give me a blueprint copy of your plan, I think it would be helpful, darling."

Athena's eyes lightened up. "Yes! It'll be in your mailbox when you get home. When did you suddenly become so interested, Aphrodite?"

"It's been a long time since I've been interested with plans like this. Just thought you'd need my initiative." Aphrodite shrugged in reply.

"Bella, how is Leonardo doing? Is he recovering?"

"I guess you could say that. I need to feed him tonight, and he'll keep me up for a _very_ long time." I chuckled.

"Once again, I'm sorry for making you take care of him when you're most needed."

"It's okay, Aunt Athena. He really is cute. I'll try to take good care of him." I said.

"Thank you, niece." She said. She nodded at Aphrodite and left to her home.


	22. Chapter 21

A/N: One day after my birthday and everyone's like, "So how's your first day as a _ _-year-old?" So far, it sucks, to be honest. I'm counting on you guys to keep me smiling. Not so hard, you say? Did I mention I'm hard to please?

**My Favorite Harvard FML Quote: My roommate masturbates loudly. Our walls are thin, and their music doesn't cover it up. FML**

"How was the meeting? Did Athena say anything about me?"

"Uh... no. But I'm sure she's proud of your works in Olympus!" I tried to cheer Annabeth up.

"And it's gonna be destroyed in two days' time!" She cried. "I've been working on my blueprints for _months_, Bella! _Months_!"

"But it kinda helps, doesn't it? We can go to Greece and check out the original Partheon and other places and you can sketch out what you exactly want!" I suggested.

"If I ever live again!"

I took her hand in mine. "You will, Annabeth. Seriously — don't stress about it. I know you will." I told her.

Leonardo started hooting, pushing his plate away from him.

I looked at him and stood up. "Leonardo's not hungry, I guess."

Annabeth frowned. "When did you keep an owl? And seriously? Naming your pet after Leonardo da Vinci is..."

"Is what?"

She shook her head. "Never mind. But why the owl?"

"Your mother asked me to take care of him. He accidentally hit her and fell. I was lucky I was there to catch him. She told me to take care of him the next day." I said, removing the bowl and putting his food into the fridge so that I could reheat the mice later on.

"What do you think about her house? Does she like how I did her palace for her?"

"Well... it's pretty messy. I don't blame her at all. I mean, she _is_ preparing for war. She wouldn't have enough time to clean up. There were owls flying everywhere! I mean, yeah, it's her sacred animal, but isn't she endangering them?!" I said.

"How is she endangering them?"

"I mean, there are boundaries because it's a house. Wild animals like owls need forests that gives them a place with no boundaries!"

She cleared her throat. "Remember who you're talking to."

"Sorry about the rant about your mother, but I'm just saying!" I raised my hands up as if I was surrendering something.

She stood up. "You know what, we should let Leonardo fly. You know, let him exercise and loosen those muscles of his."

"Great idea," I nodded. I opened the cage door and placed a finger inside. Leonardo climbed onto it and held it tightly with his claws. "Man, he's heavy."

"Of course he is. I mean, you're carrying him with _one finger_." She rolled her eyes.

We walked out of my cabin. Everyone was on break and were scattered around the place with friends. Annabeth stroked Leonardo's snowy white feathers.

"So... how should we start?" I asked.

"Leonardo, fly." Annabeth instructed.

The baby owl in my hand complied, flapping its small wings. If he had eyebrows, he would be frowning in concentration. When he succeeded in flying, he zoomed into the skies and circled above our heads. He then boldly flew in bigger circles and zoomed down and onto Annabeth's shoulder. She gasped in surprise and beamed.

"Oh my Gods, he likes me!"

"Like, duh. Your mom's Athena after all." I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Alright, Leonardo. You can wander around for an hour, but after that it'll be back in the cage." I sternly said.

Leonardo hooted in reply like as if he were saying, _on it!_

"Annabeth, can you understand what he's saying?"

She shook her head. "I can't. Why?"

"I was just wondering... if Percy can talk to horses, why can't you talk to owls?" I asked.

"Maybe I just kinda tuned it out...," she paused for a few seconds. "Aha! Now I can hear what Leonardo is saying! Yes, boy, you're only allowed to wander around Camp Half-Blood. No going outside."

Leonardo hooted in reply and flew away.

"What?" I frowned. "How the hell can you tune owls out?"

"I don't know. Thank Gods I can tune in and out, or else if they start talking crap, wouldn't be able to be sane." She said.

"Hey!"

We turned around to see one of the Athena campers holding their pet owl. She was short and petite, about thirteen years old. Her long blonde hair was at her waist.

"Yes, Crystal?" Annabeth replied.

"I saw that you guys owned an owl," Crystal said.

"Well, I'm the one who owns an owl," I chuckled.

"Cool!" She said. "What's its name?"

"Leonardo," I said, "although I think his last name is da Vinci."

"Our owl's name is Aristotle!" Crystal exclaimed.

"Athena asked me to take care of Leonardo for a while."

Her eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

I shrugged. "It's nothing." I looked at Annabeth and patted her shoulder. "I gotta go right now. See you guys soon."

Crystal & Annabeth smiled at me and I left to my cabin, taking out a golden drachma. I threw it in a bowl of water at the window. "O' Iris, Goddess of Rainbow, show me Rosalie Hale."

The water shimmered, then the image got clearer.

"Alice, not now!"

"But —"

"But what?"

I waved my hand at Rosalie. "Hi Rose."

I saw Alice's eyes narrow at me. "How the hell did she get here?"

"Bella," Rosalie smiled. "What is it?"

"I just spoke with Chiron, you know. I just thought... you'd tell me now."

"Sorry, Bella. But not now." She sighed. "Would you like to talk to Edward? He's very worried about you."

I stopped breathing. "Sure."

She walked up to his room and whispered to me, "I'll see you soon." She left me there and spoke a few words with someone facing his back on me, making him look at me.

My heart broke a little when I saw Edward's face. His was lifeless, as if he's been mourning my death. I cracked a small smile at him and Rosalie left the room.

"Hey," I started.

"Bella...," he left his sentence.

"Edward, I miss you. You know that, right?" I asked.

"Of course. I miss you too. Are you okay at your camp? How are you coping?"

"I'm... okay, I guess." I sighed, staring down at my feet. Tears clogged up my eyes and I broke into sobs. "I really, _really_ miss you. If only I could just kiss you right now —"

"It's okay, Bella," he told me. "I wrote a lullaby for you while you were gone."

"You did?"

He nodded. "If it makes you feel better, I can just tape it and give the CD to Rosalie so that she can send it to you."

"Thank you, Edward." I said. "I'd really love that."

There was a conch shell blown outside, indicating that Capture The Flag was now. I really wonder how they could even fit the game into the schedule right now.

"Edward, I have to —"

"Go," he completed the sentence for me. "I know. I love you."

"Love you too. Hopefully, I'll see you soon." I ended the IM and washed my face, getting rid of any traces of tears. I grabbed my armor and helmet with red hair.

Capture The Flag was now in session.


	23. Chapter 22

A/N: FINALLY MY EXAMS ARE OVERRRRRR YAYYYYY. *laughs* I think I'll never get over this. Hopefully I'll get to dunk my enemy in the dunking pool at my school carnival. But shit, I have a Scrabble competition.

**My Favorite Harvard FML Quote: Some days I wish I were a squirrel at Harvard rather than a student. FML**

"So who's with who?"

"The Athena cabin have the Hephaestus, Ares, Poseidon, & Apollo cabins on their side. We have the Artemis, Hades, Demeter... and the rest of the cabins, basically." Jason replied.

"Thank goodness we have the Hunters with us." I heaved a sigh.

"I know right?" He said. "Or else we wouldn't have a chance with the Ares cabin."

"Gather, everyone!" Chiron shouted. Everyone quickly crowded around him and he explained the rules that everyone surely remembered.

After that quick briefing, we got to our positions. I held my dagger closely to me when the conch shell was blown.

The place was like a battlefield. The children of Hephaestus were throwing bombs that could at least injure people, while the children of Aphrodite were screaming, fleeing from the scene. I wondered who even put them in there.

Someone grabbed my shoulder and I flinched. She looked at me and I glared at her.

"Dammit, Thalia, you scared me!"

She grinned. "Sorry. Shall we?" She sticked her hand out and I took it.

We ran, finding the red flag our opponents had. That was when things turned for the worst.

We heard loud noises from the skies. Looking up, I saw metallic birds shooting feathers onto the ground. Instinctively, Thalia & I ran away from them, ducking. We knew they couldn't kill us, but it wouldn't be good if we stepped into the war all bruised up with cuts on our faces.

"We need to separate!" I said. "Now!"

She went to her left and I went right. I climbed up the nearest tree with my claws and leaped on the closest bird. It kept swinging around, trying to throw me off but I was so busy scratching its face. I slit its throat and it turned into dust, leaving me in the skies.

The rest of the birds were turning into dust as Thalia shot them. I jumped onto the remaining birds and killed them off too. I landed on the floor on my feet and continued running.

A loud bull-like sound echoed through the woods.

"Oh shit," I muttered. "We need to run!"

"Of course we need to!" Thalia grabbed my arm as we weaved through the woods. Large footsteps could be heard and I started freaking out.

"How the hell can a Minotaur reform so fast?!"

"I don't know!" Thalia replied. "I thought this was just a harmless Capture The Flag game!"

"I think there's a spy in Camp!"

She shrugged. "Possible!"

I felt huge hands grab the collar of my shirt and throw me the opposite way of where I was heading towards. I screamed and hissed, clawing at the furry hand. I opened my eyes and gasped. I was dead.

The bullman growled at me and I jumped up from the ground, taking the dagger Rosalie gave me and swinged it at its head. It ducked and grabbed my legs. I struggled hard and kicked its face. It winced in pain and let me go. Thalia ran to me and helped me up.

"Are you okay?"

I groaned. "I'm fine. Stupid cows. I wonder why mortals even say they're holy."

Thalia shot arrows at the monsters, distracting it. I jumped onto the Minotaur's head and held its horns.

"Get it to stop moving!"

"It's, like, ADHD!" I shouted. "It can't stop!"

"At least slow it down!"

I got an idea. I punched its eye and it moaned. It threw its head back and I gripped its horns tighter.

"The heart!" I shouted. "Hit its heart!"

Thalia complied and the Minotaur turned into dust. I saw the red flag and smiled. "Thals, look!"

I pointed at it so that she could see. She frowned. "I'm not so _exactly_ sure we're still playing Capture The Flag..."

"C'mon!" I grabbed her hand and we ran to the flag. Thalia was unsure whether to take the flag, but in the end, she grabbed it and pulled it from the ground.

I saw Chiron standing behind us, clapping.

"Good job," he told us.

"Is there a spy in the camp? There were a few monsters...," I said.

He chuckled. "Oh no, there isn't. I just didn't tell you all. This was a way to put practice into the game. We are, of course, expecting monsters in the war."

"What?!" I exclaimed. "And you made me freak out! You made _us_ freak out!"

"Sorry about that. Now that you've pulled out the flag, the monsters disappear."

Well, _that_ was a weird Capture The Flag round.


	24. Chapter 23

A/N: So I managed to dunk my enemy in the dunking pool and she basically didn't know it was me since I didn't throw the beanbags at the target. Actually, I hit the target with my hand while running past her. Let's just hope she doesn't figure out it was me.

**My Favorite Harvard FML Quote: Recruiter: "Have we met?" Didn't want to tell him I'm pretty sure he checked out my OKCupid profile a few times. FML**

"Chiron, there were monsters all around the woods and they suddenly disappeared!"

"What the hell happened in the forest?!"

"I was fighting a giant when it suddenly disappeared!"

The campers were freaking out like I was before I even knew what Chiron did. I kept a straight face and Thalia was nudging me at the side, giggling at the campers.

"Now, now, campers!" Chiron shouted. "The monsters were supposed to be part of the game for today as the war is in two days. To everyone injured, please proceed to the children of Apollo! They will get you back to shape!"

Some campers muttered as they walked to the Apollo cabin. Most were limping and others had scratches. Percy ran to us with Annabeth by his side.

"Do you know who won? Everyone who were suppose to protect the flag had to fight off the monsters at other places." Percy said.

"We won." Thalia told them. "We pulled out the flag and the monsters disappeared. They'll only disappear if one flag is pulled out."

"What?!" Annabeth exclaimed. "You won?!"

Thalia & I hi-fived each other, grinning. "Just something we children of Zeus like doing." I chuckled.

Percy tugged onto Annabeth's wrist. "Congratulations, guys. If you hadn't won, more campers would get injured and we wouldn't be prepared for the war."

"Thanks, Perce," Thalia smiled.

Percy & Annabeth walked away and Thalia & I sat down together during the campfire singalong. Nico sat beside us and almost fell asleep during the whole singalong. I had to hit his sides in order to keep him awake.

Those were just the days we had left to — maybe — the end of the world.

Now was just the day we were preparing for. I felt like it was the second Olympian War all over again, except that our enemy was someone who pretended to be good to demigods. I huffed at that thought as I changed into my armor.

The campers were setting up base at an abandoned building and Annabeth was charting out the roles everyone had in the war. The children of Iris were placing our empty plates and cups from Camp in front of us.

"Coffee & bacon with sausages," I said. They appeared instantly and I scooped half of my food into the portable campfire and it immediately smelt like candies and chocolates. I went back to my seat and stared at the plate and cup. I wasn't in the mood for eating anymore.

I pushed away my food and stood up, walking away. I looked out of the broken window to see the streets cleared out. It looked exactly like what I've seen in the previous war. Cars were burnt to black and the skies were dark grey. Seemed like everyone was feeling the way Grandfather was.

"Bella, are you okay?"

I turned around to see Rachel holding my plate & cup in her hands. I shrugged and sighed. "I don't know what to feel anymore."

She placed the food on a small dusty table beside me and looked at me worriedly. "You have to eat, or else you won't have energy. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

I grabbed the greasy piece of bacon and chewed on it. Rachel smiled and walked away. I finished my coffee and took a sip of blood from the cup Grandfather gave to me last month. I finished up my food even though I was already full. I knew I could burn the carbs during that long battle later on.

Everyone finished their food and we gathered around Annabeth, who had a whiteboard with red, black & purple colors written in Greek so that we could understand her better.

"Nobody is allowed to kill the humans, but at most, injure them so that they can be held down. We'll be expecting monsters, so they're the only things you can kill, is that understood?" She said. The directions that were given were so similar to the previous war that I was so scared we were going to lose our closest friends the same way Luke, Silena and the rest had died in.

We left the base, leaving some children of Apollo & Rachel behind. I told Rachel to be careful and she waved a familiar blue plastic brush in front of me. I laughed and hugged her.

"You ready?" I saw Katie Gardner face me.

"I must be." I said.

"Thank you for the useful lessons you've taught my cabin, Bella. I will most definitely use them."

"Your welcome," I smiled at her and she led her cabin down the street. I stood there with Percy, Jason & Nico. Annabeth had gone away with her cabin and Thalia got into positions with the Hunters somewhere in the city.

We held our weapons tightly and waited for the first wave of monsters and possessed humans to come along. We heard stomping further away from the street.

"Nico, where's your army of skeletons when we need them?" I joked, trying to lighten up the mood.

He caught wind of where I'm going and smiled grimly. "Somewhere in the underworld lazing around. Maybe I shouldn't have taken it easy on them."

"Yeah. Then we wouldn't have such high chances of getting killed. Could you get us VIP passes into the_ Isles of Blest_ if we're gone from earth?" Percy asked, a hint of sadness in his tone even though he was chuckling.

"Sure," Nico replied, making it sound like a promise.

The first wave was... indescribable. Possessed humans had liquid-y gold eyes as they charged towards us. I felt bad. I was fighting humans who didn't even know what they were doing.

"Percy, you can't hurt the humans with your sword!" I shouted, dodging a man and kneeing him in his chest. "It's celestial bronze!"

"Do you have an extra sword?" He asked.

I took out my necklace and threw it at him. It turned into my dagger. "Return it to me!"

He rolled his eyes. "Of course."

A drakon was about to spit venom at me when I stabbed its heart and twisted the sword. It turned into dust and a giant was just behind him. I thrusted the sword in its feet and it kept limping around. It looked down, and was enraged when it saw me. It picked me up and I was kicking uselessly.

"Put me down!" I screamed.

I staked its eyes and it moaned like it was kicked in the crotch a thousand times. I smiled and sliced his head off. He turned into dust and I was pulled down by gravity, back down on the ground.

"Nice job!" I heard Nico shout at me.

I glanced at him. He was doing some complicated dance through the crowd that I sure as hell couldn't do. "You too!" I shouted back.

As soon as I said that, I was grabbed by my collar. I turned my head so that I could see who it was. I gasped as I saw Kampê laughing wickedly at who she found — me.

"What have we got here?" She grinned, her fangs showing. "Ah, the powerful granddaughter of Zeus! A mix of some of the most powerful supernatural races! What a delight to find you! You'll be a great addition to the prison, unless you join us!"

"Let me go," I charmspoke, moaning. "Please."

She hesitated, but then regained focus and glared at me. "Shut up, or I will kill you myself!"

With that, my world faded to black.


	25. Chapter 24

A/N: So... after school, I was walking down the hall to get out of school when I saw Adrian (if you SERIOUSLY don't know who the hell he is, there's something called a profile page. I wrote some stuff about how him & I are "attached". Oh fine. You don't need to check the profile page out. Four words: HE. IS. MY. CRUSH. Happy?) walking with crutches and his right leg was in a neon green cast (yes. I remember the details). I freaked out and saw that he was walking to the bench outside school. I realized that he was waiting for his parent and I was waiting for my dad. So, I sat behind him. I'm a stalker. FML

**My Favorite Harvard FML Quote: My roommates keep our shower on all night long to heat up our suite. FML**

Water dripped somewhere in the dark room I was trapped in. I blinked a few times before I could really see where I was.

The room had windows, but they were taped up with duct tape from outside. It smelt like filth and I could hear rats squeaking. I was on the concrete floor. There was a white door that stood out in the black room, which was strange and looked out of place. It was luring me towards it, as if it was saying _I lead you to your freedom. Open me. _

My arms were shaking weakly as I held myself up to stand up. I walked slowly towards the door, my hand out to reach the shiny silver doorknob. I placed one finger on it and I felt like I just got electrocuted. I immediately pulled away and my hands were behind my back.

I placed a finger near the doorknob and tested it out. A spark of electricity got in contact with my skin and I felt like I was electrocuted again, but I stayed there. I felt like the electricity was giving me energy and it felt... pleasurable. I held on to the knob and waves of electricity were coursing through my veins. I realized that the door had electricity because it was to not let the prisoner escape. Gods, the people who kept me in there were idiots.

I turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. I looked around and my ears perked up for any signs of people wandering around. The coast was clear, so I sneaked out of the room and closed the door tightly. I walked down the hall quietly and heard mumbling. I moved in closer and it became clearer.

"... Kampê even told us to keep the prisoner locked in. Should we check her out?"

"It's a girl?! Hey, is she pretty?"

"I'm sure she is. Kampê told us she's an adopted daughter of Aphrodite."

"Adopted? Never heard Aphrodite adopt before. She must be close to her."

"Of course she is!"

The voices got closer even though I wasn't moving, and footsteps were travelling down the hall. I ran to the side of a door and shut my eyes tightly. I heard a chuckle close to my ear and the hairs at the back of my neck stood up. I was caught.

"Is this the prisoner?"

Shuffles on the floor got closer. "Yeah."

"Open your eyes, girl. I wanna see how you really look like!"

I complied and stared at the two men with liquid gold eyes. Seemed like possessed humans could still communicate normally and not act like zombies.

"What do you want?" I gasped in fake-anxiety. I was getting better in acting.

The guy closer to me pushed my hair behind my ear. "What's your name, beautiful?"

Now, giving away your name is risky. I came up with some random name in my mind. "Tessa. My name's Tessa." I whispered.

"A fitting name. Fred, can we keep her?" The guy asked his friend.

Fred stared at me. "Well, I guess we could. But Shaun, when Kampê asks about her, it's all on you."

Shaun glanced at me. "Sure. Come on, Tessa. Move along."

I walked, shivering (it's all part of the act). Then, I made an escape from them. I ran away as fast as my legs could bring me.

"Shit, Tessa!" Fred shouted. "Get her!"

I glanced behind and used my vampire speed and followed my guts. There was sunlight coming from perhaps the only window that hasn't been taped. I looked down the window and saw the demigods fighting monsters and possessed humans. I was on the right track.

Then I realized how high I was from the battle scene. It was possibly fifty or sixty levels high. I looked behind and saw both of the possessed humans chasing after me. I took a deep breath and walked backwards. I ran towards the window and leaped out of it, shattering the glass.

I was falling from a tall building. That was a fact. Another fact was that I may not land on all fours but on my back, injuring myself. I was facing the grey skies and flipped myself over to face the ground so that I could land without injuring my body. The impact on my skin & bones against the hard road was sending sounds of cracks from my ankle and pain shot through me. I screamed out in agony and tears flowed down my face.

I tried to stand up and reminded myself that I would heal faster than everyone since my Mai side gave me that ability. I limped towards the nearest demigod.

"Which part of New York are we in?" I asked.

He glanced at me, holding his spear. "Park Avenue. Why?"

"Just asking. Thanks." I said, limping away. I was close to base camp, but so was our opponent's. I walked down in lanes that were empty to get to base camp. When I arrived, Percy was pacing in the room, deep in thought. Rachel seemed to be zoning in and out, as if she was searching something in her visions. Nico was dozing away on the abandoned couch.

"Guys?" I said.

Rachel & Percy's heads snapped up and their eyes shined when they saw me.

"Bella!" They threw their arms around me and held me close for as long as I could imagine.

"Where were you?" Rachel asked. "Don't answer that. I knew what happened. Are you okay? How did you escape?"

"Stop the questions, Rachel. I broke my ankle while jumping out of a window that was high from ground." I replied, smiling. It was amusing seeing her panicking.

"I heard Kampê took you away. You've been gone for two days." Percy told me.

"Two days?!" I exclaimed. "What happened while I was gone? Is everyone okay? Rachel, do you know how long this war will last?"

"Well... it may last for about four more days. That's what I predict, but not what I saw." She replied.

"Everyone's okay. Thalia's nursing a large cut along her left leg, but other than that, everything's fine. The other Titans aren't involved in this war. It seems like they're still recovering from the previous war, so perhaps this war would be easier to win for us." Percy said.

"Thanks for the update. Excuse me. I need to contact someone." I excused myself and walked to the temporary kitchen to grab some water and went to the window. I poured some water and threw in a golden drachma. "O' Iris, Goddess of Rainbow, show me Grandfather."

The water shimmered and showed Grandfather. He looked a little tired, but could still manage a smile for me.

"Hey Grandfather," I greeted. "So? Have you found where Prometheus keeps his weapon?"

"Hello, Bella. No, we have not found where he keeps his weapon, but we have a lead. We caught Kampê and we're... interrogating her."

"Uh... Kampê locked me up in their base two days ago. Can you tell her I said 'hi'?" I said.

"Well, I'll tell her that before we kill her. I'm glad you've escaped." He said, then ended the call.


	26. Chapter 25

A/N: Helloooo.

**My Favorite Harvard FML Quote: My girlfriend repeatedly squeezes my stomach flab while calling it the name I originally wanted to call my first-born child. FML**

"I need to fight! I can't let everyone die out there!"

"It'll only be for a while, Bella. After that, eat some ambrosia. I'm sure you'll be fine in around a... few minutes," a son of Apollo replied to me. "Try to stay still, okay?" He said, then got up and left.

I stared up at Rachel and she frowned. "What?"

"Can I please go?" I asked.

"You only have to wait for a few minutes, Bells." She told me. She grabbed a square packet of ambrosia and threw it on my lap. "Derrick said you'd have to eat it."

"You can't just throw stuff at me," I muttered, picking up the ambrosia and peeling off the plastic cover. I took a bite and it tasted like blood. Weird.

I finished it off and sighed, throwing the wrapper away. "Now can I go?" I asked.

"Move your ankle in a circle," she told me.

I did what she told me to, and there was no pain. She studied my face and ankle, she sighed. "Fine. Get your eager ass off the couch and fight."

I beamed and bounced on my heels. I hugged her tightly and thanked her.

"Be safe!" She shouted to me when I was out of base.

I looked up at her, where she was leaning at the window. "I will, Rachel. Seriously," I told her and laughed. "I've got a world to save!"

Nico was standing alone in the middle of skeletons fighting against the possessed humans and monsters, yawning. He glanced up at me and smiled, waving his sword at me.

"You just took a nap, for Gods' sakes!" I exclaimed.

"I know," he chuckled. "I'm always tired."

"You sure as hell are!" I said. "You finally released the skeleton army?"

"Obviously. They wanted to do stuff, so I sent them here. They're not even afraid. They can't die anyways." Nico replied.

"Need my help?" I asked.

"Of course," someone said from behind. I turned back and smiled.

"Thalia!" I smiled. "I haven't seen you since the war started!"

"We need your help. It seems like some feather-shooting birds just can't stop coming back to us."

I laughed, staring up at the skies. "Oh, come on! Can't we just shoot them down with lightning?"

"They're metallic," she replied, "but yeah, they'll get electrocuted."

I threw a bolt of lightning from my finger and it turned one bird into dust. I looked up at Thalia and grinned mischievously. "So," I started, "you in?"

She turned another bird into dust as she faced her palm to it and electricity flew out of her hand. She rolled her eyes at me. "What do you think?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

Shooting electricity was tiring, but fun. My energy was draining a little. I felt my shoulders slouching.

"Got any nectar?"

I threw my bottle of nectar from my bag with unlimited storage at her. She caught it without difficulty and popped the cap, drinking away the nectar. She closed the bottle. "Sorry about drinking all of it."

"That's alright. I've got blood in my bag." I told her.

"I really wonder how you find blood so... enticing."

"It's just... yummy, you know. Gives me energy." I replied, shrugging. "Hey, I heard your leg's injured."

"Well, yeah. Stupid giant. He didn't trim his nails, for Gods' sakes." She said. "The other Hunters are back there, killing off the other giants. They suggested to me to go back to base to rest, but come on! Do I look like I wanna rest?"

"And so you help us here," I nodded, understanding her.

"Exactly." She frowned at the road, like as if something was wrong. "Hey, the humans are falling asleep."

She was right. The humans had their eye colors back to normal, wandering around. Then they dropped to the floor, eyes closed. Some were snoring away already.

"Morpheus is making them sleep," I explained. "Seems like the gods have found Prometheus's weapon. It seems like they're now fighting Prometheus off."

"It's all part of the plan?"

I nodded. "It's all part of the plan."

"I wonder how Annabeth's doing," she sighed.

"Me too." I replied. "Let's check 'em out."

We ran down the street where Annabeth was currently fighting a hellhound. She grimaced, dodging the jaws of the black dinosaur-sized dog. The hellhound got her leg with its teeth and Annabeth cried out for help.

"Why can't all monster dogs be like Mrs. O'Leary & the Cerberus?" I groaned.

"Why the hell do you ask me?" Thalia replied, running towards the hellhound. Aegis, her shield, appeared from her bracelet and the hellhound cowered at the image of Medusa. He was whimpering, putting down a pissed-off Annabeth on the ground. He then backed away and ran from us.

"Stupid bloody dog!" Annabeth cursed. "I will get you!" She looked up at us and gritted her teeth. "I hate dogs."

"Only evil hellhounds." I corrected.

"Whatever," she said, then stood up. She winced, staring at her denim clad injury on her leg. "Shit."

"Hey, now we both have injuries on our legs!" Thalia hi-fived her and they laughed.

But things turned for the worst.

I got dragged by claws pinching my skin at my back. Why the hell do I always get dragged from behind?

Annabeth screamed and Thalia instantly pulled out her bow and arrows. I stared at the figure that had me and I grimaced. "Dr. Thorn?"

He scratched into my chest and I gasped for air. The pain was excruciating. Any small movement would even make me scream. He then pulled out his claws out of my body and threw my body on the hard concrete road. Thalia shot her arrow at his eye and continuously shot his chest. He fell to the floor and disappeared into dust.

She & Annabeth ran to me and held me up. It was already terribly painful trying to get air into my lungs. Tears streamed down my face as I closed my eyes tightly.

"Bella!" Annabeth cried. "Bella, stay alive!"

"Bella, hold on! I'll try to get some ambrosia or nectar!" Thalia told me sternly, like she wouldn't allow me to die.

"I... can't...," I gasped. "My second... li—"

I've used up my last breath and darkness enveloped me.


	27. Chapter 26

A/N: Uh... hi. I kinda left you dead like Bella last chappie, right? Sorry 'bout that, kids (LOL).

**My Favorite Harvard FML Quote: I lost my wallet, while drunk, abroad. I want to cry. FML**

Being dead sucks.

Basically, I was having an out-of-body experience while watching Thalia & Annabeth cry while holding my dead body. I frowned and stared at them, knowing I can't really do anything about it. Thalia pulled up my shirt to see the disturbing wounds at my chest. Thank the Gods she never pulled down my bra.

"We'll need to bring her back to base," Thalia told Annabeth, who was wiping away her tears. "Should we tell the rest?"

"They need to know." Annabeth replied simply.

With that, they lifted my body and walked up the steps of the abandoned building to base camp with my (possibly) heavy body in their arms. I don't think Thalia has a problem with carrying me ever since she became a Hunter.

Her back hit the door, making it open wide as she & Annabeth carried my body and placed it on an empty bed. They gathered around me, holding my cheeks.

Rachel came into the room and her eyes were wide. "What happened? Who's that? Is she injured?"

Annabeth cried harder when Rachel asked her questions. She made way for Rachel and revealed my pale face (it's always been pale). Rachel looked at my body and got closer, placing her fingers on my neck to examine my body for heartbeats.

"She's dead, Rachel!" Annabeth cried. "She's dead!"

Rachel screamed in agony and shock. Her screams were then muffled with cries as she hugged my cold, lifeless body. "It's not possible! She still has to live! We haven't won yet! She can't just...," she said.

"Shh... it's going to be okay, Rachel. We need to leave her now. Can you take care of her body for us?" Thalia whispered.

Rachel nodded and Annabeth left with Thalia. Annabeth buried her face into her hands while sobbing hard. When they left, Rachel fished out a golden drachma and threw it into the mini rainbow that just appeared.

"O' Iris, goddess of rainbow, show me Edward," she muttered.

The screen immediately showed the man I loved and I felt like my heart just broke a little.

"Edward," Rachel sobbed.

His head snapped and stared at the screen. "Rachel?"

"Edward!" She cried. "She's gone!"

"Gone?" He questioned, panic on his face. "No... no. Gone missing or gone...?"

"She's dead," she whispered, looking down. Her tears dripped to the concrete floor and she closed her eyes.

"No." He said that simple little word and pursed his lips. "That has got to be a mistake. Have you checked her pulse? Have you checked her cheeks for blood? How about her —"

"I've checked everything," she replied in the same tone. "She's dead, Edward. Dead. She's gone. She's left the world. Left her body. Her body's lfeless. She's gone to the Underworld. She's —"

"I know what it means, Rachel!" He shouted in a mix of frustration, anger, sadness, and other feelings I couldn't describe.

"I'm sorry," Rachel said. "I should've seen it. I didn't protect her. I could have made her stay here even when her ankle has healed. I'm sorry."

She ended the IM and was in the same position as Annabeth had when Annabeth left the room — her shoulders were hunched as she sobbed away. She went back to my side and took my hand in hers. "I'm sorry for not protecting you."

"No! That can't be true!" I heard Percy's voice from the ground floor of the building and footsteps were hurriedly marching up the stairs. "No! Where is Bella?! I need to see her —"

The door slammed open and Rachel shot up from the floor. Her tear-stained flushed cheeks made her wild red hair stand out. She stared at Percy in horror but Percy stared at my body.

Thalia was at his side in a few seconds. Seemed like she told him the news and he obviously didn't take it well.

"Why... Why didn't you see Dr. Thorn behind her?! Why didn't you protect her?!" Percy shouted at Thalia. "You let her die, Thals!"

"Annabeth & I were distracted, okay?!" Thalia screamed back. "I protected her, but I was too late! He got her! He stabbed her with his claws repeatedly!"

I winced at that piece of memory and stared at the Camp shirt I was wearing on my dead body. It was soaked with blood.

Rachel released my hand and hushed them. "Don't fight, guys. Bella's already gone and there's nothing we can do to stop it."

Thalia nodded at Rachel and kept her voice low, giving Percy a brief stare. "In your eyes, I may look like I haven't done enough, Percy, but in mine, as my job as Artemis's lieutenant, I have done my all to protect my closest friend. It was already too late, Percy. It was already too late. I'm sorry, Perce." She told him.

Percy shuffled his feet on the ground towards me and kneeled. "I should have been beside you so that I could protect you. I'm very sorry about everything, Bells."

"No," I said, as if anyone could hear me. I tried to pat his back, but he just felt a little too warm for my fingertips. "No, Percy. It's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault. It was something that could have been prevented, I agree with you, but in the end, you couldn't have saved me just in time.

"Now I just need to wait for my body to recover from the wounds so that I can return back for my second life." I whispered.


	28. Chapter 27

A/N: Today I'm gonna update a lot of chapters. Days like this come once in a while, so... yeah. And tomorrow's the last day of school before vacation starts! *screams*

**My Favorite Harvard FML Quote: I have a lot of work due tomorrow. I spent the last five hours staring at colored maps. FML.**

Nico has always been the first person on my list that I want to see when I'm dead because I know that he can see me, being the son of Hades.

He walked into the room swiftly and saw my body. He then looked around the room and stopped when he saw me. He smiled. "Hey Bella."

I waved, relieved that someone can finally see me. "Hey Nico! Oh my Gods, thank goodness you can see me!"

Rachel stared at Nico, then me, but it felt like she was seeing _through_ me. "What? She's here?"

"Rach, have you forgot that she has nine lives like a cat?" Nico asked her.

Rachel beamed. "Oh Gods, I didn't realize! Oh gosh, you made me cry so hard, Bells!" She leaned against the bed frame my body was lying down on.

"Sorry!" I raised my hands up while grimacing.

"She says sorry," Nico told her.

"Wow. So what are you now? A gypsy?" Rachel laughed.

"I don't think I'm called a gypsy, Rachel. Anyways, it seems like she's been here ever since her body was brought here. She'll be back when her body's healed, which may be in an hour since she heals fast."

I sighed in relief. "I've been feeling weird ever since I died! Nico, you're, like, a freaking death doctor! You should have taken that title instead of being a king. I tell you, it would be _way_ better."

"Nah, I still think being a king in the Underworld is better," Nico replied.

"Shut up."

He chuckled. "It's very weird to think of you as dead."

"I _am_ dead. I'll be back."

"Wow. Suddenly Bella turns into Arnold Schwarzenegger — _I'll be back._" He made fun of me and I walked over to him to smack his solid pale head.

"Shut up, Ghost Boy." I told him. "I didn't know you watched Terminator, considering that you're over seventy years old."

"Ha-ha, very funny, niece." He sarcastically said.

"Alright, guys. I'm... going out for a while... I'm pretty sure you can take care of your own body, Bella," Rachel awkwardly spoke up, leaving the place slowly while staring at Nico.

"You know, everyone was very depressed when they saw me dead. It's impossible to believe they've forgotten that I have nine — I mean _eight_ lives left... it isn't like them..." I said, sitting on the floor.

He sat on the floor beside me and slouched. "Well, when people die, their loved ones tend to not act like themselves. They can forget some stuff, so seriously, you need to be more... careful."

"Rachel told Edward, you know." I said.

"Then you better head back to Forks and tell him you're alive." He suggested.

"After the war?"

"Well, he_ is_ suicidal right now. If he decides to commit suicide, he would go to Ita— never mind." He stopped his sentence which he never does, and that obviously made me suspicious.

"Complete your sentence, Nico. Where would he go if he wants to commit suicide?" I urged.

"I can't," he stood up, looking down at me. "It'll kind of... mess it up, though."

"Mess up what?"

"I need to go down and check up on my army. They might not be doing their job." He gave me that excuse and left the room.

I was confused. What was he hiding from me?

I sat in the room bored and still suspicious about the suicide thing. I stayed close to my pale body and wrapped my legs with my arms. I couldn't sleep and I don't think I'd ever be able to when I'm dead. I wished I could just drift away to sleep and dream of good stuff to get away from reality. Was that how vampires felt like when it's at night? Like it's a day that would never end? If they didn't, I did.

I suddenly felt a pull towards my dead body, and I couldn't escape from it. I was dragged from the floor to the bed.

My eyes flew open and I took in my first breath of air in my second life. I felt like I was a whole again. I rode up my shirt to see my wound and it was gone. No scars were there. Maybe, just maybe... all my scars from my first life were gone...

I folded my jeans up and found the Thelkhine-bite scar I got when I was six gone. No wonder it took so long to repair my body. It was making my scars dissolve into nothing.

I stood up and cracked my knuckles. I felt stiff and warmed up a little before I grabbed the hairpin on the wooden table and left the base camp. I felt like my energy's been recharged as I ran through the battlefield, but as I watched everyone who have been fighting from the first day non-stop, I knew I had to do something. They were turning tired and helpless. I felt like setting the whole side full of monsters on fire, but I didn't have that fire. Instead, I had a more powerful one.

I was a granddaughter of one of the most powerful Greek Olympian gods, a descendant of the most powerful Egyptian goddess, and had the blood of one of the most feared creatures in the world. I was worth something, and I knew I could protect almost everyone.

I felt anger surge through my veins and my fingers ignited electric sparks. Running towards the largest monster I could see, I took a leap and was about a hundred feet in the air. I clenched my fists and took a punch at its face, causing the monster to get electrocuted as he fell to the floor, turning into dust in the process. I landed on the ground with one knee on the floor and stood again. I darted to the nearest demigod. I grabbed the Minotaur's fur and looked at the demigod.

"Go and take a fifteen-minute break back at the base. Tell Rachel I'm alive again. I'll handle this," I told her.

"But —"

"Go, Crystal." I cut her off sharply. "You need the break."

She turned her sword back into a protractor and ran to the direction of base camp. I looked back at the groaning half-man and pushed him away from me by his chest. Electric sparks made him shake uncontrollably and turn him into ashes.

I spotted Annabeth fighting a Chimera and attended to her. I didn't touch her since sparks were still flying off my hands. Instead, I grabbed the tail of the Chimera — which is a snake's head — and strangled it. It struggled and kept trying to bite me, but I made it bite its body. The lion part of the body glared at me and was about to spit fire but I shot it with electricity. It turned into dust and I was faced with a shocked Annabeth.

"H—how —"

"You guys forgot I had nine lives. I'm on my second life. Not too sure whether I liked that weird, dead experience but... yeah." I replied. "Go back to base camp. I'll take care of everything. Crystal's back there. I think you should have some celebration with Rachel because I'm back." I smugly said.

"Oh shut up, Thunder Girl." She laughed, shaking her head. She ran towards base and I continued helping the demigods & Hunters to kill monsters and told those exhausted to go back to base.

In general, it felt good to be back in a body. My body, luckily.


	29. Chapter 28

A/N: Heylooooo. So, I'm so happy they finally updated the Harvard FML website! New FML entries coming in like last chapter's one, and they're getting more ridiculous, it seems.

**My Favorite Harvard FML Quote: There is rhythmic banging coming from somewhere above me in the Lowell computer lab. It's getting faster… oh, finally stopped! I've heard it three times in the past week. Hmmmm. FML?**

The roads were almost empty after telling the demigods that have been fighting so hard to protect this world to go back to base camp. Some demigods who were looking as good as new came back to fight the monsters, and it seemed that there has been a cut-off of monsters coming in. The roads were covered in ashes of monsters, while the unconscious humans were somewhere in a dark and empty lane where monsters wouldn't catch them.

I still had that rage burning through me as I fought hard, but Nico's voice kept echoing in my mind.

_If he decides to commit suicide, he would go to Ita— never mind._

Where _would_ Edward commit suicide if I was gone from this world? What was_ Ita_? Maybe it was some country Nico was about to say but then paused because he thought it would be a bad idea. Ita... Italy?

_Italy? Really?_

What was there in Italy? And what would be so powerful to have the authority to kill him? A monster, perhaps? Or maybe a powerful coven?

"Authority...," I muttered, echoing my thoughts. "Authority... the authorities?"

The only well-known authority in the vampire world was —

"Oh shit," I continued. I just stabbed the monster who almost smashed me with its fist and ran back to base camp. I slammed the door open and made a dozen of resting demigods jump out of their seats. "Anyone knows where Nico is?" I shouted.

"Nico's inside the second room to the right," a son of Hephaestus replied to me and I thanked him. I walked to the room and opened the door without knocking. He would know I would come anyways.

"Edward would go to the_ Volturi_ to commit suicide? He would _ask_ them to_ kill_ him?" I said.

"Well, yeah. He can't live without you, and you him." He replied, standing up after he finished meditating.

"Is he crazy?!" I exclaimed angrily. "If he can't live without me, can't he just survive? Because living is a whole different thing than surviving! Surviving is existing on this world! Living is... living! Enjoying yourself! Having fun! Hell, I want him to live, too!"

"Calm down, Bells. It's not exactly your fault." He told me and I glared at him. "Okay, okay, it was partly your fault too, since you're so reckless that you died."

"And the Volturi?! Really? I've heard stories of the main leader who can read minds and basically dives into the deepest parts of your mind to know your deepest secrets! He'll be risking my life just because he wants to _die!_ Then the Volturi would send their guards to find me because I'm the spawn of my parents!" I screamed, panicking.

"Well, calm down and shut up." He covered my mouth with his hand and my voice was muffled.

My eyes widened while scolding him. "You better keep your hands to your sides and not shut me up or else I'll bite you with my sharp vampire teeth!"

He stared at me, motionless.

"I'm telling you!"

I didn't speak for five seconds and he let me go. "Just keep quiet or I'll get you stuck in the Underworld."

I moaned, rolling my eyes while stomping out of the room. In the living room, I stood on a table and shouted, "Demigods who _aren't_ injured, get your lazy asses off base and fight monsters!"

Groans could be heard from some of the campers as the crowd left base camp to fight. When I got down, I almost got knocked over by Rachel when she hugged me.

"Oh my Gods!" She squealed.

Let me tell you this — if you ever _ever_ hear Rachel squeal, something is _obviously_ wrong with her. There is one thing Rachel Elizabeth Dare _never_ does and _will never_ do — squeal. She's not your typical rich socialite. Hell, she isn't even a socialite. She's into those artsy-craftsy shit, and definitely_ not_ in the diva way. She's never a prima donna, and she _never_ will be. Discussion over. The end. Adios, amigos!

"You're back!" She continued, squeezing the living shit out of me.

"I'm gonna get onto my third life faster if you don't release me." I told her.

She pulled back and grinned wildly at me.

"Stop being so weird, Rach. I need to fight off monsters."

"Fine. Go." She pouted, leaving me alone.

So fighting the monsters outside were getting easier and easier. I just hoped the gods find Prometheus so that it would end fast.

I was electrocuting every monster that basically got in my way or thought they could even challenge me. When I touch them with my hands, they just dissolve into particles. You know, maybe we could just ask harpies to collect all the dust and keep them in jars so that they won't rise again.


	30. Chapter 29

A/N: Hey guys! So, have you guys heard the song Gentleman? Not from PSY, of course, but a way better song with the same title from The Saturdays. And if you hear the lyrics, it's so true! A gentleman's so 1995, so hard for a girl to find! Gosh, but I don't think I need to find him anymore, because he is back at his house, nursing a broken leg in a neon green cast. Oh what the hell, isn't it obvious?

**My Favorite Harvard FML Quote: I just got my first period since being off birth control and it's so much heavier than usual that every time I change my tampon I have so much Harvard Crimson pride. FML**

We stood in our own cabin groups. Percy, Nico, Jason & I stood at the very front since we were children of the Big Three. Annabeth stood in front of her cabin and Thalia stood with the Hunters.

We were waiting for the last wave of monsters before the war ended. We were winning, but that didn't mean we didn't have to give our best. Everyone had their weapons in hand and I had mine. I exchanged Rose's hairpin for my fancy diamond-encrusted lightning-shaped necklace.

It turns into a Celestial bronze dagger that I named Aurora like Eos's Roman counterpart. Aurora's best used at dawn, which is one of the reasons why I called it Aurora.

I first saw the giants first, their steps making the earth shake. Then my cat-eyed pupils zoomed into the running monsters. They weren't that hard to defeat.

"Attack!" Percy screamed.

At that moment, everything was chaotic.

Arrows flew everywhere and demigods were running towards our enemies. Chants and screams could be heard everywhere, and the children of Hecate were casting spells on the opposite side, making some monsters turn into dust. Children of Ares were on full speed, killing monsters violently.

I felt like I was missing something. Something like... my shield. After getting killed once, I wouldn't want to get killed on the same battleground.

A loud hoot was filling my ears. Children of Athena looked up and for the first time, they looked relieved. I stared up and couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Leonardo was suddenly a monster owl the size of a truck. He held my shield with his large talons and he dropped it exactly at where I was. I grabbed it and he landed at my side. He hooted, looking at me with his large eyes.

"Damn, Leonardo. You're huge." I said.

He hooted again and grabbed me with his beak, throwing me at his back. I yelped for a second and steadied myself on him. He flapped his wings up and we soared through the skies.

"Are you trying to tell me to shoot them from above?"

"Hoot."

I laughed and held my hands up, summoning air. I waved my hands in circles which made me feel ridiculous. The air picked up and it turned into a thunderstorm. Leonardo seemed to be better at flying than almost all pegasi that I've ever met. Soon, next to me was Percy on his black stallion.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I asked.

"Just thought you needed help. I told Thalia & Jason to help with the thunderstorm from below. I'm just extra help." He said.

The thunderstorm seemed to get bigger and bigger and there were lightning bolts the size of what Grandfather usually throws on Earth. Percy, Thalia & Jason really did their part.

"I'm gonna faint anytime soon, you know," I joked.

"Don't you dare faint, Bells."

"What? I was just saying!"

The monsters that got sucked up turned into dust that was flying through the air.

"This is a killer storm, Bella!" Percy shouted over the whistling winds. "Why didn't we do this when we were fighting Kronos?"

"I don't know!" I replied. "You didn't get the idea, anyways! Idiot."

"I heard that!"

"Well, yeah. Of course you would've. You're not helping now!"

He scrambled and concentrated. I rolled my eyes at his ridiculousness and Leonardo grew a little unstable. I freaked out and patted his head. "Are you okay? I have a packet of dead mice for you."

I took out my bag and threw into his mouth maybe thirty mice into his mouth, since he was so large. I had a feeling I needed to bring that packet anyways.

I could see from afar that the campers were staring at the huge storm, but still managed to fight any monster that came in their way.

The number of monsters were reducing and I stopped concentrating on the thunderstorm. The skies became clear, but there was only one stray hellhound. A daughter of Aphrodite just threw her spear randomly at the hellhound and it turned to dust.

"OMG! I killed it, girls! I killed it!" She squealed and all her half-sisters were jumping around her, hugging her.

I swooped down and Percy followed me from behind. I got off Leonardo and gave him a peck on his forehead. "Good boy."

Percy got off Blackjack and stared at the crowd of Aphrodite campers hugging each other. "Well that was weird."

"I know." I replied. "But what's important is, the war is over and everyone's safe. Time for me to get back, then."

I looked at another crowd forming around Leonardo and realized those were the children of Athena, staring at him. I smiled and shouted, "Now that's my owl!"

Some of them glanced at me and laughed. Annabeth jogged towards us, kissing Percy. Actually, it was more like a make-out session.


	31. Chapter 30

A/N: Helloooo people! I am back and rollin'! Let's just get to our favorite FML quotes, shall we?

**My Favorite Harvard FML Quote: I want to call a suicide hotline. The music from nearby parties makes my room too loud for me to have a conversation, and walking around the streets tearfully telling an iPhone that I wasted the last four years of my life would be hella awk. FML.**

"Your bag I gave you?"

"Check."

"Your clothes?"

"Check."

"Make sure there's at least your camp shirt."

"I brought it."

"How about your shoes?"

"Mother, I'm not going to Japan and live there for the rest of my life. I'm going back to Forks, Mother." I said exasperatedly.

"I know, I know!" She exclaimed. "Just checking."

"Well, I'm all packed. I'm leaving now." I told her, taking my backpack and hanging it on my shoulder.

"Wait!" She said, taking out a backpack from nowhere and smiling at me. "I'm following you. I'll meet you there. I need to talk to... someone."

I frowned a bit, then nodded. "Uhm... yeah. Sure."

I left the cabin and hopped onto Skye. We flew back home and I got down from her. I stared at the house with faded paint and entered. I threw my bag into the rocking bed I still had from when I was a baby and got into the truck to see Edward.

Everyone in the Cullen estate stared at my noisy truck and I slammed the door of my truck closed when I got out and knocked on the door. I waited anxiously for it to open and when it opened, I was met with lips crushing mine urgently. It felt great to be back in his arms, since I haven't been for days.

He pulled away and stared deep into my electric blue-scarlet red-violet eyes. "I thought you were dead."

"I was." I told him, stroking his cheeks with my thumbs. "I'm on my second life now."

"I forgot you had nine lives." He said.

"I don't blame you for forgetting. Nico says that it's expected."

"Don't _ever_ scare me like that. I didn't hunt for days when I found out about it —"

"Shh," I hushed him, placing a finger on his lips. "I'm here alive. That's all that matters, including the fact that we're together again." I told him. "Let's hunt. I wanna see you hunt."

"Would you hunt?" He asked me. "With me?"

"I'll... try, if that makes you happy."

I greeted the rest of his family before leaving with him into the forest. He stopped me at a tree and smiled. "How about a friendly competition?"

I shook my head. "You know I don't do friendly. Though, what's it?"

"Let's see who can capture a mountain lion first. The loser has to give a gift."

"Gifts?" I beamed. "I can do gifts. So... is it now?"

"Yeah it is."

He disappeared into the forest and I rolled my eyes. I was going to win.

I didn't have to move around. A mountain lion just appeared on the rocks and stared at me with hungry eyes. I laughed out loud and pointed my index finger at it. I basically turned it into juicy roast meat and called out for Edward.

"I won!" I said.

He came back, his clothes not having any blood stains, so I knew he hadn't caught one yet. His eyes widened at the cooked mountain lion and I smirked.

"I... I–I said _capture_, not _cook!_" He tried to make up an excuse but I waved him off.

"I still caught him. That's all that matters right? Plus, there wasn't any rule against using lightning." I grinned at him. "So, gift?"

He darted to me and held me close, his left arm hooked around my back. He smiled warmly at me and I was suddenly thrown to his back. I yelped.

"Hold on," Edward said.

I clung on him like a wet shirt against his body. My legs were wrapped around his hip and my arms hung around his neck. I wasn't worried about strangling him. He didn't need to breathe.

The air shot right into my face and I felt Edward's legs working faster than a motor. I felt like I was shadow-traveling, with my face feeling like it was getting peeled off. I stayed close to him and placed my jaw on his left shoulder so that I could see clearly where he was taking me, but it was all trees and green shrubs.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Maybe you'd recognize the place." He gave me a hint and I pondered.

"The meadow?" I frowned. "What are we gonna do there?"

"Picnic. Or dinner, if you prefer."

He dropped me at the same familiar place where Edward & I always chased each other whenever we weren't at his house or mine.

I didn't realize that night was approaching. The scenery took my breath away. The sky was a palette of blues, reds, and purples. The clouds farther away from the sun were purple hues, while the fiery colors around the sun were orange and red. The way it melted into the background of the meadow was phenomenal. I could still see the flowers, but they were different colors because of the sun.

There was a table set up in the middle of the meadow with a candlelight on the table. There was a plate with steak & cobbler while the other side of the table didn't even have a plate.

Edward brought me to the table and pulled out a chair for me. I sat down and pulled my chair in. Edward sat at his seat and looked up at the skies.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I asked, staring at the beauty of it. "Grandfather seems to be in a good mood."

"He sure is." He nodded. "But the skies aren't as beautiful as you."

I rolled my eyes. "How flattering, Edward." My eyes shifted to the steak & cobbler in front of me and I huffed. "You know my favorite food from the diner? You're a stalker."

He laughed. "We went out to the diner once. You kept going on about how awesome it is, so I decided to get it for you. _Bon appétit._"

I took a fork and knife and started cutting my meat into pieces before bringing them to my mouth. I moaned at the burst of flavors and my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

"Shit, I haven't eaten anything like this for days!" I exclaimed. "Is this take-out or what?"

"Esme cooked it for you. I helped a little with the spices." Edward replied.

"Thanks, Edward. Gosh, this is perfect!"

I finished my food in fifteen minutes and popped the coke can there was in front of me. I drank it up and continued holding it even when it was empty. I looked up to see Edward stare at me with feelings I couldn't express.

"What?" I chuckled.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

He was lying. "Tell me, Edward. What is it?"

He hesitated, then gave in. "You have... so many other enemies trying to kill you."

"Uhm... yeah?" I shrugged.

"Every single day, I have to worry about you — fighting monsters and immortals are just... don't you feel like running away?" He asked.

"To where?"

"To an island. You know, my family owns one. We all can just go there and you don't have to fight them."

"I can't just escape them every time, Edward. They will always be there to kill me. I have the blood of two of some of the most powerful gods, and it just... calls to them. My scent calls to them. I can't avoid _everything_."

He sighed. "I... I'm sorry. I just —"

"I understand, but I can't just run away from things that will always be chasing my tail."

And for that whole evening, we didn't even talk at the meadow. Every time I tried to speak, the silence was daring me to, but there were consequences. I tried to keep my focus on the reminding cobbler, but the giggles of the tree and flower nymphs were killing me, including the silent treatment Edward was giving me without noticing.

This wasn't what I was expecting to come home for.


	32. Chapter 31

A/N: HELLO guys. Heh. Anyone can guess who Aphrodite wanted to talk to?

**My Favorite Harvard FML Quote: Spent a lot of time together at the end of the semester. Not sure if he's gay. Not sure if he's into me like I'm into him. And, most of all, not sure how to ask. So close, but so far. FML**

We still kept quiet when we walked back to his house, but I managed to slip my fingers into his comforting hands. He squeezed my fingers and I laid my head against his upper arm and give him a kiss on the hand my fingers were in.

Sounds of anger and frustration came from the house and I recognized one voice — Rosalie's.

"No, Mother! You don't have the right to see me after letting Royce do what he did to me...," her voice broke like she was going to cry, but she couldn't.

"It wasn't my fault, Rosalie dear! The Fates told me to! I didn't know what they were going to do with you! I'm sorry, Rosalie!" Aphrodite.

"No!" Rosalie's voice was as cold as ice. "Get out! You didn't even _know_ what you were getting me into!"

Doors slammed and I stared up at Edward. "Is that _really_ who I think it is?"

"It's your mother." He nodded. I ran inside the house until I found Rosalie. Her face said it all — she was pissed and upset at the same time.

She grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me to her room. On the way there, she said, "Everyone out of the house."

I stared around and everybody complied. I felt like I shouldn't be around Rosalie during a bad timing too. She closed the door behind me and I stood by her bed, confused. She scrambled to a small wooden box that had been collecting dust for perhaps decades by the side of the French window.

She wiped the dust off the lid and lift it off, putting it at the side. She took out a small green diary engraved with her name in a silver olden script. There was a gold lock keeping it safe from intruders.

She took off a necklace off her neck and inserted a key that was stringed along the gold chain into the lock. She opened it and sat down on her bed, patting her right side. I sat there and she gave me the diary. I took it unwillingly.

"I recorded every single moment in my demigod life before I turned into a vampire. I stopped writing in it ever since. After that..." She left off her sentence and shook her head. "I'll let the diary speak for itself."

I flipped to the first page carefully.

_21st of March 1933_

_My stepmother had me wear my best dress in my wardrobe — the baby purple lacy one and she had let my hair down even though I was just going to the bank to give my father his forgotten lunch. I have never seen my father forget his lunch though, so this was the first._

_When I got to the bank, a man who looked around a few years older than me. I especially liked the attention I was getting from him, and he was very handsome. I lingered a little longer than what I thought and managed to find out his name._

_Royce King Junior. That is his name. Maybe it was fate to meet him. I could imagine all the pretty babies I will have with him. Maybe he will ask my father for my hand in marriage. I really look forward to when that happens._

_I will see you when I write in tomorrow._

_Signing off,_

_Rosalie Hale_

"I was really naïve that time. I can't really blame myself — it was my days off Camp Half-Blood." Rosalie spoke in a soft voice. I closed the diary in my hand and felt the leather cover.

She handed me the necklace with the key to the diary and closed my hand.

"Keep it safe, Bella. Nobody has ever known what is in these pages, including Emmett." She told me. "I trust you."

I froze. I was so shocked that she would even _trust_ me.

She chuckled softly at my expression. "Yes, I trust you. Don't be surprised, Bella."

She stood up and left the room, leaving me alone in her huge room.

I did the same too and left the room. I realized everyone was back in the house and I slipped the diary into my pouch. Rosalie gave me a look before I left the house. Edward followed me from behind and I got into the car. He gave me a kiss on the forehead and I left the estate.

I got back home and Charlie was sitting on the couch, watching some action flick on TV. He turned his head to face me.

"Welcome back." He just said.

"Thanks Dad," I replied, walking up to my room.

I could hear sobs from my room and I opened the door a little. Aphrodite looked up and wiped her tears away. She stood up. She wore her hair into a bun and wisps of slightly curly silver-blonde hair dangling at the sides. She had a pale white mini dress with lace at the edge of the dress. She was barefooted. Her green eyes weren't sparkling.

"I heard you & Rose fighting."

She took a deep breath and nodded. "She hates me now."

"She doesn't," I shook my head. "You're her biological mother. You gave birth to her. She can't hate you. Even if she does, it won't be forever." I told her, sitting on my bed.

"She _can_ hate me. Forever. After doing what I did to her... she won't ever forgive me." She broke into sobs again and I hugged her.

"What did you do to her?" I asked.

"I... I increased the degree of lust her ex-fiance had for her. I let him _rape_ her, Bella! I'm _such_ a bad mother!" She cried harder and her tears soaked my shirt. "I shouldn't have listened to the Fates, but it would happen no matter what. But this is on me! Why did I put her in so much pain? Why did I have to bring her into this unforgivable world?"

My mind had something snarky to answer that question, but I decided not to voice it out. This was a sad moment. I wasn't going to ruin the moment. But then again, sad moments _had_ to be ruined.

Aphrodite's words echoed in my mind and suddenly her voice was replaced with my biological mother's voice, but she was saying the exact same words in the exact same tone.

_Why did I put her in so much pain? Why did I have to bring her into this unforgivable world?_

"Honestly, I don't know," I replied to my real mother's voice quietly.

Maybe my mother was like Aphrodite — brought to do something she never wanted to do to me. I couldn't imagine what I'd feel if I was in her shoes, but of course there would be pain and sadness, despair and heartache, frustration and regret.

Even if I wanted to have kids, I wasn't ready for this kind of pain.


	33. Chapter 32

A/N: Hello. So... yeah. I watched The Nine Lives Of Chloe King all over again. I miss that show. WHY DID IT HAVE TO CANCEL?!

**My Favorite Harvard FML Quote: My boyfriend stalks me 24/7 and I don't get freedom. Thinking of breaking up with him — the problem is that he knew about that and wants me to stay. FML**

Once I changed my clothes and buried myself in my bed sheets, I took out Rosalie's diary and read it in the dark without anything thanks to my nocturnal vision from my Mai self.

_Dear diary,_

_I just got a vase full of violets with a note that signed off with the initials RKJ — it must be Royce. He said something about how my eyes were like violets, lovely and beautiful. That was really sweet of him to say that._

_My stepmother was jumping with joy when I told her about what happened. She immediately called Father and said that he gave Royce our address. Maybe that was how the violets came._

_I Iris-Messaged Chiron to tell him that I would not come back anymore since I was past eighteen as I did not need to. He wished me the best and congratulated me for turning eighteen. He told me that I was welcomed back to camp anytime._

_Signing off,_

_Rosalie Hale_

I snapped the diary shut and locked it with the necklace. I wore the necklace on again and heard the window in my room silently open.

I threw the sheets off me and stared at the window. I could literally see Edward's silhouette. He closed the window again and climbed into the bed. He hugged me and I placed my head on his chest.

"Have you been doing this for the last few months?" I asked. "Have you just been watching me sleep? Because really, it looks like your entrance has been rehearsed or something."

He laughed and I could feel the vibration through his chest. "I thought you already knew."

"Well, then consider me 'already known'." I told him, kissing the side of his lips.

"We're playing baseball tomorrow and you're invited." He said.

"Baseball?" I frowned, looking at him by placing my chin on his chest. "Why baseball?"

"It's an American pastime. I used to watch it when I had the time to when I was human. We play it when lightning strikes. Gives a little effect." He chuckled.

"So you play when my grandfather's angry? Awesome." I sarcastically said, rolling my eyes and laughed.

"Sorry about that. That was before we knew you Greeks existed," he kissed my forehead and sighed. "Go to sleep, Bella."

I huffed. "Fine."

I wrapped my arms around him and my eyelids felt droopy. I dozed off in no time and on the next day after school, I got into Edward's car and we were on the way to a field where his family usually plays baseball. Not that I went there before.

"Here," he took out a baseball shirt and placed it in my lap. "You can't just wear that laced-up dress, right?"

"Well, like I care about the dress."

"But you'll seem too overdressed. Did you bring proper shoes? Like sports shoes?"

"Nah. Wouldn't need them anyways. I'm fine with the heels." I waved him off as I wore the shirt over my dress.

When we arrived, everyone was already there. Rosalie & Alice hugged me and Esme & Carlisle greeted me when I came. Jasper gave me a quiet "hello" and Emmett squashed me like a bug while hugging me.

"Are you _really_ playing with heels?" Alice frowned.

"What? Now you're going against my _fabulous_ fashionable choices?" I wagged my eyebrows and grinned sarcastically.

"Well, you _are_ supposed to play with proper shoes..."

Edward's arm suddenly wrapped around my waist and pulled me close. "That's what I told her."

"No. Seriously, I fight with six-inch heels that Aphrodite made me wear during training for a whole week, so this won't be a problem." I said.

We warmed up first and then started playing a minute later. Rosalie was the second to be out after Esme, so she handed her bat to me after I told her that she was out.

"I sense something wrong," she whispered.

"I know." I replied, walking to Rosalie's old spot and Alice was supposed to throw the ball but she didn't. She seemed frozen, like she was seeing a vision.

Edward seemed to have read her mind and growled. "Bella, we're leaving now." He told me.

"Too late!" Rosalie snapped. "Bella, just stand behind Edward."

"But they drink human blood, Rosalie! _Human_!" Edward hissed.

"Exactly!" She bared her sharp teeth at him. "She isn't human! Or even _part_ human, for the Gods' sakes!"

He huffed. "Fine! Bella, behind."

I complied as we lined up horizontally. Staring into the sea of green, I could hear movement.

Okay, so my first outing with the family was kind of expected to be worse.

There was a lady with two men. They were vampires, obviously. The lady was a redhead while the man in front had black hair and he smiled. The other guy just... creeped me out. He had cropped brown hair and black eyes. Shit, he was hunting.

"We're sorry for interrupting your game." The man in the middle said. "We'll make it up to you. How about a friendly match?"

"A match would be fine." Carlisle said. " I'm Carlisle and this is my family." He told them our names and I managed to not let out something negative.

"I'm Laurent, and this is Victoria & James." He introduced.

Carlisle & Laurent exchanged a few words and my grip got tighter on Edward. James was staring at me like something nice to eat.

Just when the game almost started, James suddenly said, "She smells amazing. Mouthwatering. Did you bring her as a snack?"

"I am most definitely not a snack, okay?" I spoke up. "And thank you for stating the obvious. I naturally smell good."

"Feisty." He grinned. "I like that. How about putting you on a dinner table?"

The hairs at the back of my neck stood up. Why the hell did I say that anyways?


	34. Chapter 33

A/N: So... uhm... hi.

**My Favorite Harvard FML Quote: She slept with me to get revenge on him. I haven't felt this shitty about my life in a long time. FML**

When Edward heard what James said, he immediately crouched and hissed in a protective position. James crouched too and had his eyes flying from me to Edward. The other Cullens was in their protective positions too and I felt pathetic. I was a lot stronger than them and I let them protect me.

I. Was. Pathetic.

Victoria crouched with James naturally. And I furiously snarled out, "Let me go."

I knew that I could just leave anytime I wanted, but I couldn't risk the lives of everyone protecting me. I needed some "permission", but I knew James wouldn't let me go easily.

James smiled, suddenly reminding me of every single painful thing I've done.

"I'll see you again. Very soon." He said, then walked away. His two coven-mates followed behind and Victoria gave me a glance of warning.

When their footsteps were about fifty kilometers away, we finally moved. Edward instantly grabbed me by the wrist and growled in anger at Rosalie.

"I shouldn't have listened to _you!_" He bared his teeth while pointing at Rosalie. "We could've just left!"

"I didn't know they would mistake Bella as a human!" Rosalie shouted. "Bella, what did you eat? Or _drink_, for that matter."

Everyone stared at me, waiting for my answer.

"I drank... uhm... blood for my last class. Human blood from my cup." I guiltily replied softly. A tear streamed down my face. "I'm sorry for putting you guys in this trouble! Honestly, if I knew this would've happened, I wouldn't have drank the blood but I didn't feed for a week! My last drink was during the war! I... I'm —"

"Save it, Bella. I don't want to hear your pity for us because of your doings. I don't even know why I trusted you. Was it because we're demigods? Maybe." Rosalie glared at me and the last time I had this kind of hostility from her was my first day at school.

When everyone heard the revelation that she was a demigod, some of them gasped.

"Consider this as one of your last chances of showing you're worthy towards me. And Bella? I want my hairpin back." Rosalie held her hand out.

I slipped her hairpin out of my pocket and reluctantly gave it to her. When I touched her hand while putting the hairpin on it, she flinched and snatched her hand back. She gave me a cold look before leaving for Emmett's Jeep.

"Bella, don't listen to her. She's normally like that whenever she's mad." Edward whispered near my ear as everyone headed to their cars. He tugged me to his Volvo and I didn't open the door. Edward sighed and opened it, making me sit down. He then fastened the seatbelt for me as I just stared forward blankly.

He got to his seat but didn't wear his seatbelt. He just drove back to his house and cranked up the volume of Clair De Lune. I sat there, not moving but just breathing. I didn't blink or anything.

I gave up the silence I was giving and lowered down the volume. Edward's eyes glanced at my movement and at my face. Tears appeared from my eyes and I couldn't see properly.

"It's all my fault, isn't it?" I doubt he could even hear with his enhanced hearing.

"No one's blaming you, love." He assured me.

"No one but Rose." I whispered.

"Like I said, she's normally like that. She'll cool down and talk to you again."

"I'm sorry for ruining this day! I know that you're just trying to be nice by inviting me to the game but I screwed it up! I _always_ screw it up!" I just broke down and my hands covered my face from the embarrassment and trouble I've caused.

He slowed down and stopped at the side of the deserted road. He wrapped me in his arms and let me cry it all out. He hushed me and I heard buttons clicking and CDs changing on the player.

I looked up and waited for the next song to play. An unfamiliar but sweet tune started playing.

"This was the lullaby I composed for you when you were away for war. This song you're listening to is everything that comes to my mind whenever your name is said. It's how you always gracefully move, how sweet your voice sounds, how beautiful you are inside out, and many other things." Edward told me.

"This was the one you were supposed to ask Rosalie to send it to me?" I asked.

"Yeah. But when I heard you died, I didn't see a point in doing that then." He replied. "Now I need you to remind yourself that we're not here to pick a fight with Rosalie but to destroy James. He wants to hurt you, and I won't allow that."

"He's always going to get to me, Edward. You can't protect me from everything. You've got to remember — I'm stronger than him. I can survive. These times have been very hard on us, I know, but we can't let anything pull us down. I don't want you to get hurt by anyone either, but sometimes I can't protect you." I said, wiping my tears and looking at him seriously in his eyes.

"Bella, the only thing that can hurt me is you, in many ways."

"I know. Come on, Edward. We've got to get back." I told him. He started driving when I unwillingly pulled away from his embrace.


	35. Chapter 34

A/N: School's opening this week, so I may not update as frequent as I used to. Anyways, hi! It's the last chapter and I'm gonna get on with the sequel! YAYYYY

**My Favorite Harvard FML Quote: I'm both ugly and shallow. FML**

"Bella, we need your blood cup."

I dug through my school bag and found the red cup with the cover and gave it to Carlisle. He had laid out a few coats and poured some blood from my cup on the clothes. It stained them and Carlisle collected the coats and we headed to the family room, where the rest of the coven was.

"Wear these coats. Make a false trail for James to follow. Who'll bring Bella faraway?" Carlisle asked.

"Me," Edward immediately volunteered. "I'll do it."

"Edward, you can't go with me. James knows about our relationship. It's too risky." I said.

He darted towards me and his hand was stroking my cheek. "Bella, I need to. You're much too important for me."

"Which is why Bella needs to a hotel faraway with someone who can protect her. Although you can protect her, you'll harm yourself in the process. Bella wouldn't want that." Alice spoke up, crossing her arms. "Jasper & I will take care of her. We'll know where to go. I'll be tracking his movements."

She tugged on my arm, making me move closer to her. "She'll be safe with me, I promise. She is part of the family as much as me." She said to Edward dead serious in the eye.

He sighed and walked to the coats, grabbing one. I got into a car and Alice & Jasper sat at the front.

I rolled down the window and Edward kissed me on the forehead. When he pulled away, I pulled him towards me again and kissed him on his lips slowly. "I love you."

"I love you." I replied.

Alice reversed out of the large garage and started to head towards the highway. I never really paid attention to the roads and just closed my eyes.

We arrived at a really posh hotel and I immediately got to the room we were going to stay. Jasper was pacing back and forth while Alice was on the couch, drifting in and out as she tracked James' movement.

She gasped and Jasper & I darted to her instantly. Jasper asked, "What do you see?"

"He changed trails. He's figured out. He... he was following the false trail, but he figured it out." She continued.

"Does Alice see the fixed future?" I asked.

"She doesn't," Jasper replied. "She sees the future according to what people decide, but they can always change their minds."

"He's going to a... a studio... wooden panels...," Alice said.

Jasper took a pencil and paper and darted back to us again. He placed the pencil in her hand and her hand was drawing out a place. A place I knew.

"I know where this is." I said. "This was the ballet studio I used to take Ballet lessons at when I was a kid."

"Where is it?" Jasper asked.

"Right here in Phoenix."

My cellphone (actually, it's a disposable one) rang and I cursed that person who called me. Monsters would probably be running towards my direction now. I picked it up and walked away slowly from Jasper & Alice. "Hello?"

"Bella... I have someone who wants to speak with you," James said, sending shivers down my back.

"How did you get my number?" I whispered.

"Didn't you give it to your mother here?"

Dammit. I always gave my new number to my "parents" if anything happened.

"I have your mother with me here." He said. I then heard Renee's voice, somewhere near him. I immediately scowled.

"Keep her out of this," I hissed.

"Why? Makes the game more fun, doesn't it? Meet me at your old ballet studio and I'll let your mother go. I don't want anyone to come with you." He said, then hung up.

I glanced at Jasper & Alice. I was sure they didn't listen in on the conversation. They seemed stuck in their little world.

"Uhm... guys? I'm just going to the cafè downstairs. I won't be long." I told them.

"As long as you come back, we're okay." Alice smiled. I nodded and took my small box bag and slung it around me. I checked my money to see if I had enough for a ride to the studio as I flagged for a cab.

When I arrived at the ballet studio, I took a deep breath before entering. The door creaked and I immediately called out for Renee.

"Mom?" I shouted and it echoed through the huge place. "Mom!"

"Bella? Where are you? Bella!" I heard her voice panicking in return.

"I'm here! I'm here...," I said, running to a closet that seemed to be where she was. I yanked the doors open and looked in front.

There was a television, playing a home video of me when I was younger. I was hiding at one corner, my arms wrapped around my legs.

"Bella, you scared me!" Renee's voice said.

"Can I quit ballet? Everyone's getting... suspicious! They're asking how I dance and balance so perfectly!"

"No, you can't." Renee said sternly.

"But I want to! You can't do this to me!" My younger self whined.

"Stuborn little one, weren't you?" James' husky voice appeared behind me and I turned around.

He was nearing my neck until I pushed him away. He flew across the room and landed on the mirror wall. He smashed the mirror and I took advantage of it by running to the door, but he blocked me and pushed me to a wooden pillar. The impact was making my head throb but I tried to stand. Before I could even do that, James hovered over me and something snapped in my knee, making me whimper. I didn't want to attract attention by screaming.

"You useless little human," he sneered.

My knee recovered in a few seconds and I ripped his left arm off him. He screamed and I smirked.

"I'm no human." I simply said. "I'm afraid you should know that by now. You should be scared of me." I said, rising up to my feet. I threw his arm across the room. My electric blue sparks were flying off my fingers and I touched his leg, making him jolt at the little shocks. I ripped his leg off and it joined his arm across the room.

He screamed once more and I realized we weren't alone. Edward & the Cullens were here, watching me kill James slowly. Emmett & Jasper started the fire. Alice looked at me like she wanted to help, but I told her I didn't want her to do that using my frown to tell her that.

"Anymore questions before you don't have a head?"

"What are you?" He managed to say between his teeth.

"A descendant of an Egyptian goddess, a granddaughter of a Greek god, an adopted daughter to a Greek goddess, and to end it all, part vampire." I said, then removed his head and threw it in the fire. Emmett & Jasper ripped the rest of his body into pieces and threw them in the fire. Edward darted to me and kissed me.

"Bella... I've never seen you like that."

"You'll be seeing more of me like that. I hope it didn't scare you." I smiled softly, giving him one more kiss.

"Well, you just said that people would have to be afraid of you." He joked. "Don't scare me like that."

"If you can just accept that I can protect myself." I told him.

He sighed. "Fine. I love you, Bella."

"I love you too."


	36. Author's Note 2

A/N:

Hey guys! So... I've been getting reviews like, "Update soon." Honestly? Have you guys seen that this book's done? Have you even _read_ my author's note? I'm so not being harsh on you guys though. And good news for all those people who haven't been reading my author's notes before I start a chapter; I'M WRITING THE SEQUEL TO "COMPLICATED"! It's called _Blood Running Through My Veins _and I love hearing from you, so give me some reviews on the sequel!

See you on the next book!

Scarlett


End file.
